Lui et moi
by Lily-pixie
Summary: Alice petite campagnarde fraîchement débarqué du Kansas. Pour elle tout est simple et la vie à la grande ville est compliquée. Même quand elle rencontre Jasper. Une chanteur reconnu. Toutefois, inconnu pour Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! **

**Oui, je sais ! Pour ceux et celles qui lisent Un accident qui a du bon je suis désolée du retard mais en ce moment je n'ai pas la tête à écrire un truc triste…Donc on plus comme cette histoire me trottait dans la tête, autant l'écrire. **

**Donc voilà, le premier chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Lui et moi

Chapitre 1

**POV Alice**

Je déteste cette peste de Jane. Cette nana, ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture.

T'es une fille de fermière, une fille de la campagne. Elle n'aime pas les bouseux.

Cela faisait 6 mois que j'avais débarqué à Los Angeles. Et 6 mois que j'avais ma première ennemie. Heureusement que ma cousine Tanya, qui travaillait avec cette peste de Jane, m'avait pris sous son aile.

Jane Volturi avait crée, il y a environ 5 ans, sa boutique d'esthétique de luxe. Et cela fonctionnait extrêmement bien. Le carnet de rendez-vous était toujours rempli. Elles étaient trois à bosser dans la boutique.

Il y avait donc Jane Volturi. Petite peste blonde, dirigiste et hautaine à souhait.

Tanya Denali. Ma cousine. Grande blonde, toujours souriante et drôle.

Et Heidi Green. Meilleure amie des deux autres. Blonde aussi. Une fille très neutre.

Toutes les trois étaient différentes en tout point mais elles se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance et étrangement amies depuis toujours.

Alors quand je suis arrivée, Tanya m'a adoré. _En même temps, on est cousine, donc c'est normal._ Heidi n'a rien dit et Jane m'a détesté.

En faîte, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une école. Donc c'est Tanya qui m'enseigne tout ce qu'elle sait. Je ne suis donc qu'assistante. Ce qui veut dire aussi, que il n'y a pas beaucoup de sous qui rentre. Ma cousine m'a dit quand je deviendrai stagiaire, ma paye augmenterai. Mais bon je dois encore attendre. Donc j'ai dû prendre un deuxième boulot.

Je suis alors serveuse dans un petit café. J'avais un uniforme bleu et blanc. Très sexy.

Donc avec mes deux boulots, je n'avais plus trop de temps libre. A vrai dire, j'en ai plus du tout.

Mes horaires Chez Volturi sont du Lundi au mercredi de 8h00 à 18h00 avec une heure et demi pour manger le midi. Et du jeudi au samedi de 10h à 21h.

Donc mon week-end avait lieu le dimanche et lundi mais je passais mon temps à dormir tellement j'étais épuisée.

Los Angeles était une vie de fou. Tout le monde vivait à cent à l'heure. Et moi tous sa me fatiguais. Bon je commençais à peine à m'y habituer. C'est sûr que ça me de ma vie au Kansas. Pas de boîte de nuit. Enfin juste dans les grosses villes. Moi avec mes amis nos soirées se faisait dans les granges, assis dans le foin. Le nombre de jeux qu'on a aussi pu faire dans le champs de maïs du Vieux MaKley.

Ma vie au Kansas me manquait mais je sais qu'à Noël je reviendrais. J'avais hâte de revoir Nahuel. Mon meilleur ami. Heureusement qu'Internet existait. Et les seuls jours où je pouvais le parler était les samedis après-midi, et dimanche et le lundi soir comme en ce moment.

-Alors, Licette, comment va ce vampire de Volturi ? Demande mon meilleur ami à travers l'ordinateur.

-Elle est toujours aussi insupportable. Mademoiselle Brandon je ne vous paye pas pour vous extasier sur toutes les crèmes. Dis-je en imitant sa voix. Ce qui faix exploser de rire Nahuel.

-Quelle vache !

-Tu n'imagine même pas. Soufflé-je en attrapant ma barquette de riz.

-Qu'es-ce que tu manges ?

-Chinois.

Il me sourit tendrement. Nahuel me manque. Sa présence me manque. Je le connais depuis le bac à sable. On a grandi ensemble. Se racontant toute nos histoires d'amours. Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. Ni avec qui que se soit mais Nahuel est mon meilleur ami. Mon confident. Même si je doute que ses sentiments pour lui ne soit pas neutre.

-Tu es belle, Alice.

_Oh…non. Je suis toujours mal à l'aise quand il me fait par de sentiments. Trouves vite un truc Alice._

-Tu rigoles, chui pas coiffé. Sa fait un moment que je suis pas allé chez le coiffeur. Et puis je suis même pas un habillée. Je porte un tee-shirt taché et un shorty qui date de mes quatorze ans. Alors non je suis pas belle.

-Moi ça me plaît…

Je sens mes joues rougir. Oh, non.

-Écoute, Nahuel. Je vais aller me coucher. Il est 22h ici mais si je me rappelle bien il est minuit au Kansas.

Son visage passe à la tristesse, je le vois bien. Sa me brise le cœur, mais c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux. Je voulais garder son amitié.

-Bonne nuit, Nahuel.

-Bonne nuit, Licette.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et éteins l'ordinateur.

-Alice, peut tu t'occuper de l'épilation de Madame Johnson. Me demande ma cousine. J'hoche la tête et passe à côté de Tanya. Cette dernière m'attrape le bras.

-Je te fais confiance. C'est une cliente très très importante.

-Tout se passera bien, Tany.

45 minutes plus tard, après l'épilation complète de Madame Johnson, cette dernière en ressort heureuse.

-Je n'ai pratiquement rien senti. Vous avez des doigts de fées, miss.

C'est la première fois qu'un client me fait un compliment. Généralement ils ne disent rien.

-ça c'est bien passé ? demande Tanya en s'approchant de nous.

-Oh oui. Vous l'avez très bien formée, Mademoiselle Denali. Cette petite a des mains merveilleuses.

Tanya fait un sourire éclatant à Madame Johnson.

-J'en suis ravie.

-Bon Mademoiselle Denali, je dois y aller mais on se voit dans 15 jours pour ma manucure. Et continuez sur cette voie Miss Alice, vous deviendrez incroyable.

-Merci.

Une fois sortie, je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaître mon sourire.

-Bien joué, Alice.

-Oh je n'y suis pour rien, c'est ses doigts de fée.

-N'importe quoi !

Je commence à tourner autour d'elle en riant.

-Si regarde ça. Des mains magiques, de fées.

Je dansais autour d'elle les mains en l'air.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'exclame une voix derrière nous.

Oula Miss Volturi est pas contente.

-Alice vient de réussir sa première épilation. Madame Johnson est très contente. Sourit Tanya. Mais le visage de Jane reste fermé.

-Encore heureux. Manquerait plus nous fasse une mauvaise réputation. Grogne celle-ci en quittant.

-Dire bien joué ça la tuerait. Grognais-je.

-Fais pas attention à elle. Me souffle-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Mardi et mercredi défilèrent rapidement jusqu'à jeudi. J'entrais dans un autre monde. Les premiers jours de la semaine je côtoyais le luxe, là je me retrouvais plus ou moins. Je me mélangeais parmi le bas peuple comme dirait Jane. _Pétasse._

Il était 14h30. Le café se vidait. Nous n'étions que deux à faire le service. Jessica. Une fille assez cool. Elle adore le shopping comme moi. C'est pour sa que je dois bien l'aimer. En revanche, cette fille est accro au ragots. Elle arrêtait pas de me parler de tel personne qui sortait avec une autre. De tel acteur qui était en cure de désintox.

Et je dois dire que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui elle me parlait.

Je suis une fille de fermier. A la ferme, on avait pas le temps pour la regardait. Bon j'avais quelques magazines people. Mais généralement je les acheté juste parce que dedans ça parlait de mode, de maquillage. Et c'est sa qui m'intéressait. Bon j'étais loin d'ignorante, je connaissais les plus grands acteurs, et chanteur. Je connaissais du moins leur nom.

_Je crois que c'est le plus important, non ?_

-Oh, au faîtes, il y a New Moon qui fait un concert dans un bar ce soir.

Je ne réponds rien. Parce que ce nom me dit quelque chose mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment qui sait et quel genre de musique c'est.

-Tu veux venir ?

-C'est à quelle heure ?

-20H.

-Non, je ne peux pas je fais la fermeture.

-Tu peux venir après. Il y a un autre groupe avant qui fais la première partie. S'il te plaît Alice et puis je suis sûre que tu vas adorer. Et j'ai déjà trois places. Mike vient mais s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de sortir avec toi.

-Bon d'accord.

-Chouette ! S'exclame-t-elle heureuse. Bon c'est fini pour moi. On se retrouve au bar « Rock ». Tiens ta place. Passe devant tout le monde, t'es VIP.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et sors. La journée est fini pour elle et jusqu'à 18h j'assure la service seule.

Une personne entre et je l'entends s'asseoir à une table. J'attrape un menu pour aller lui donner. Mais à peine retourner que je me bloque.

Il est magnifique. Blond. Grand. Beau. Ma main pars dans mes cheveux. J'attrape l'élastique autour de mon poignet et attache mes cheveux noirs. Je m'approche de lui. Je me sens comme attiré. Il est concentré sur son portable. Je m'arrête devant sa table.

-Tenez le menu.

Il l'attrape sans me regarder et sans rien dire.

J'hausse un sourcil. Okay ça casse tout.

Beau mais mal aimable. Sympa. Je me retourne pour vider les autres tables. Pourtant je me sens déçue. Et même triste. _C'est ridicule._

Le nombre de fois qu'un gars ne m'a pas parlé quand je leur tendais le menu. Ouais c'est un truc que j'ai découvert à Los Angeles. La grossièreté des gens. Ils ne sont pas aimables, mal polis et stressés.

Quelques minutes plus tard je retourne vers ce magnifique jeune homme.

-Vous avez choisi ? Ma voix sonne un peu froide. Mais bon il ne m'a pas dit merci.

Il relève soudainement la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Bleus. Je me perds dedans.

-Je vais prendre un café et une tarte au citron.

-Nous n'avons plus de tarte au citron.Désolée. Ma voix n'est plus froide. Je crois que c'est à cause de ses yeux. Mais nous avons de la tarte meringuée au citron.

Il hoche la tête et repart dans son mutisme.

C'est pas vrai, ce mec est vraiment frustrant. Pensais-je en partant derrière le bar faire son stupide café. Je sors sa tarte. Il lui apporte. Je pose un peu brusquement sa tarte et son café. Heureusement je ne renverse rien. Mais cela surprend encore Beau blond.

-Vous voulez du sucre ? Demandais-je sèchement. Il hausse un sourcil. C'est sur il doit me prendre pour une folle. Comme tout les clients qui ne sont pas aimable avec moi mais je m'en fou.

Il secoue négativement la tête toujours sans répondre.

C'est pas vrai. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?

Vexé je retourne derrière le comptoir. Que je nettoie. A peine fini, qu'un autre client entre dans le bar.

Oh non pas lui. Ce gars venait deux fois par semaine. Le lundi selon Jessica et le jeudi. Et je crois que c'était le mec le plus insupportable.

-Un capuccino. Dit-il sans me regarder d'un air froid. Puis il lit son journal.

Jessica m'avait expliqué que ce gars était Tyler Crowley. Patron de la chaîne Crowley industrie. Mais bon patron ou pas, ce mec est insuportable.

Je lui apporte sa stupide boisson. Et repart aussi sec, je n'attends pas son merci. Parce que je sais qu'il ne viendra jamais. A nouveau derrière le comptoir, je sens un regard sur moi. C'est le beau blond qui me regard. Son sourcil est à nouveau en l'air.

_Olala qu'il est sexy._

Je me détourne de lui mal à l'aise. L'ambiance dans le café m'angoisse. Je suis avec deux personnes mal aimable. Et il n'y a aucun bruit. Je me dirige alors vers la chaîne et allume. La chanson de Katy Perry retentit. Jessica m 'a fait découvrir son album. Je l'adore et m'a préféré reste Teenage dream. Je commence à remuer la tête.

Puis Tyler Crowley se relève sors de l'argent de sa poche et sors du café.

Je débarrasse sa tête tout en chantant discrètement les paroles. Je sens le regard du blond sur moi.

-Il n'est pas très sympa ce Crowley.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Parce que un déjà tous le monde connaît Crowley sauf moi. Deux, ce beau gosse vient de m'adresser la parole.

Et trois, il ose dire ça alors qu'il est pas mieux.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Si vous le dîtes.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? me demande-t-il surpris.

Je regard le beau blond tout en lavant la tasse de Crowley.

-J'ai l'habitude.

-Il pourrait au moins vous dire bonjour ou merci.

J'éclate de rire. Il se rend compte de ce qu'il dit ?

-qu'es-ce qu'il y a de ce drôle ? Ses sourcils se sont froncés.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes entrain de lui faire la morale alors que vous même, vous ne m'avez même pas dit ces deux petits mots. M'exclamai-je énervée. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais je le coupe.

-Toute façon vous n'êtes pas le seul grossier de cette ville avec Crowley. Toutes les personnes de cette ville le sont. A croire que les gens de la ville sont des sauvages et mal éduqué. Et là je sens que je suis entrain de devenir comme vous tous. Ma campagne me manque. Soufflais-je lamentablement en pensant à ma petite ville paumée que j'aime.

-Vous venez d'où ?

-Du Kansas.

-Je n'y suis jamais allé. Me dit-il.

-C'est super comme état. Moi j' n'avais jamais quitté ma ville il y a encore 6 mois. Je m'attaque à Los Angeles. Je suis folle.

Il me sourit doucement comme si il me disait _« Oui tu l'es mais c'est mignon. »_

Il se lève et s'installe au bar, juste en face de moi.

-C'est vrai que vous commencez fort avec Los Angeles. C'est pas la ville la plus calme.

-Vous connaissez beaucoup de villes ? Lui demandais-je.

Il semble surpris par ma question mais il se reprend bien vite.

-Oui assez.

-Vous avez beaucoup déménager ?

Il ris.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Donc vous avez du voir beaucoup de ville. Laquelle préférez-vous ?

Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Oula, il déménage combien de fois ?

-J'aime beaucoup Londres.

Londres ? Carrément. Il est allé à Londres !

Il se penche sur le comptoir comme pour me dire un secret. D'ailleurs, il chuchote.

-Mais aux Etats-Unis, j'aime Seattle. C'est là que j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes douze ans. Mais ça reste entre nous, je vous fais confiance.

-Vous voulez que je le dise à qui. Tout le monde s'en fiche.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grands. Merde je l'ai insulté.

-Euh tout le monde sauf moi. Vu que je vous l'ai demandé. Marmonnais-je mal à l'aise.

Il éclate de rire. Je ris brièvement.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange.

-Merci. Lui souriais-je. Puis je fronce les sourcils. C'est un compliment au moins ?

-Oui c'est un compliment ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je lui souris. Il me sourit. Je me perds à nouveau dans ses yeux. Définitivement son regard m'attire, sa présence aussi. Mais le moment est coupé par une sonnerie. Le moment se brise. Il se recule et décroche son portable.

_Stupide portable. C'est nul. Maudis-je en pensant à ce truc._

C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas de portable. Je préfère qu'on m'envoie une lettre, c'est plus romantique et personnel. Je n'aime pas la technologie sauf les ordinateurs. Juste pour pouvoir voir mes amis par vidéo.

-Je dois y aller.

J'hoche la tête. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Et lui ne bouge pas non plus.

-J'aimerais vous revoir.

-Moi aussi.

-Je vous passe mon numéro…

-Je n'ai pas de téléphone. Le coupais-je. Mais je travaille ici tout les jeudis, vendredis et samedis.

Je n'allais pas lui dire où j'habite. Je suis un peu folle mais pas assez pour lui filer mon adresse.

Il hoche la tête.

-Très bien. A la semaine prochaine…

-Alice.

-Alice. Reprend-il en souriant.

-Et vous ?

Ses yeux passent de nouveau à la surprise. Pourquoi il semble toujours surpris quand je lui pose des questions.

-Jasper.

Je lui tends la main pour lui serrer.

-Enchantée, Jasper.

-Moi de même Alice.

Il attrape ma main mais il me surprend en déposant un baiser le dos de ma main.

-A bientôt Alice.

Et c'est ainsi que mon sourire ne me quitta pas pendant plusieurs heures.

Ce n'est qu'22h que j'arrivais au bar « Rock ». Comme me l'a expliqué Jessica, je passe à côté de tous ce qui font la queue. J'en entends certains râler. Mais sa me plaisir pour une fois. Je montre mon carton, au gars gigantesque qui est devant l'entrée. Même avec mes talons de cinq centimètres je reste minuscule.

_Ouais j'ai testé une fois ceux de dix centimètres, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Trop haut. Et ça fait trop mal au pied. Rien ne vaut les bonnes bottes de campagne._

Le géant m'ouvre la porte et j'entre. Il y a un monde de fou. Forcément tout le monde est grand. _Super comment je fais pour repérer Jessica ?_

Sur le côté se tiennent des banquettes. Je monte dessus et scanne la foule. Le bar se trouve au centre. Il est carré. Plus loin, il y a la scène. Et tout autour contre les murs, des banquettes et des tables. La plupart des gens dansent près de la scène. Il y n'y personne pour le moment mais la musique qui sort des enceintes est fortes. J'aperçois Jessica assise à côté de Mike. Ils sont au bar. Je descends de mon perchoir et tente de traverser la foule.

Arrivée près d'elle, je lui tapote l'épaule. Elle se retourne, et son sourire s'éclaire.

-Tu es venue, c'est super ! Elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Salut Alice. Me dit Mike en m'embrassant la joue.

-Salut Mike.

-Tu es magnifique Alice ! S'exclame mon amie.

Je portais une robe grise à bustier et évasive à partir des hanches. Lorsque je me tournais sur moi-même, elle se soulevait. Pas jusqu'à mes fesses mais assez pour que se soit jolie lorsque je dansais.(1) Je portais un collier et une petite touche de maquillage. Mes cheveux sont détachées et j'ai un serre tête gris dans mes cheveux.

J'hausse les épaules

-Merci.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je te l'offre. Me propose Mike.

-Euh…juste un coca.

-Très bien. Puis il commande.

-tu sais que c'est le groupe Eclipse qui produit le groupe de ce soir. Et je les ais vu dans la salle ! Ils sont tous magnifiques !

Jessica est totalement excitée. Je lui souris. Je connaissais de nom le groupe Eclipse. Jessica n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler depuis des mois. Elle chantait leur chanson. Elle m'avait fais écouter c'est vrai que c'était sympa.

-Et les New moon sont tout aussi canons, alala !

Mike me tend mon verre. Et souris devant mon regard.

-Tu sais Jessica, je crois que notre campagnarde n'as pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles.

Jessica se tourne vers moi et me scrute du regard.

-C'est vrai ?

-Désolée, mais tu es tellement passionnée que je ne veux pas te couper.

Elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

-Oh, tu es vraiment une amie.

-Tu me fera toujours rire, petite campagnarde. S'exclame Mike en riant. Ce qui me fait rire aussi. Mike aimait m'appelait ainsi. Parce que j'étais souvent paumé dans le monde de la ville. Et puis ça me plaisait.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, j'espère que vous êtes en forme ce soir ! s'exclame le gars au micro.

La foule se met à crier.

-Venez on va dans la foule ! S'écrie Jessica.

-Non, non, je reste là.

Je n'aimais pas trop être coincé dans la foule. Ça m'angoissait. J'avais failli m'évanouir une fois. Avec Nahuel, on avait voulu faire le mur et aller à l'avant-première d'un grand film. Au final, j'avais fini à l'hôpital, et avec une grosse punition de la part de mes parents.

-Okay, ça te dérange pas…

-Non, du tout. Je garde les boissons. Leur répondis-je alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans la foule. Je m'installe sur le tabouret.

-Veuillez applaudir, New Moon ! S'écrie le présentateur. La foule se met à hurler. Quatre garçons entrent alors sur scène. Quatre garçons à la peau mate. Très mignon, je reconnais.

_Très musclé surtout._

Il y a aussi une fille qui s'avance ensuite. Quelques sifflements se font entendre.

-Bonsoir a tous !

-Jacooooobbbb ! Hurlent plusieurs filles dans la salle.

-Première chanson une reprise. It's my life.

-Jareeed, je t'aime ! J'hausse un sourcil.

_(Musique : It's my life by glee cast)_

Les premières notes retentissent et la foule se met à hurler.

Puis le chanteur entame sa chanson. Un deuxième se rajoute. Et tous chantent en cœur eu refrain. La foule se met à sauter sur place.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me tourne. Mon sourire s'agrandit et mon cœur s'accélère. Jasper. Il porte une chemise blanche et un jean noir.

_Toujours aussi sexy…_

Je le vois s'approcher de moi. Sa bouche se positionne près de mon oreille. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue. Une odeur de menthe.

-Alice, qu'es-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Sa main est posée sur mon épaule.

-J'accompagne une amie. Et vous ?

Il sursaute et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je parle, j'ai l'impression de passer pour une ignorante.

-J'accompagne des amis. Ses yeux pétillent.

J'hoche la tête.

-Vous êtes très belle, ce soir.

Cette fois, je rougis. Cet homme me mets dans tout les états.

-Merci.

-ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste avec vous.

-Pas du tout.

Ils s'installent. Nous ne parlons pas. Nous écoutons juste la musique. De temps je lui jette quelques coups d'œil. Lui aussi. Au bout d'un moment, le groupe fais une pause. Je regarde ma montre. Il est 1h30. Je grimace.

-Un problème ?

-Je vais avoir du mal à me lever demain. Je vais y aller. Je descends du tabouret.

-Attendez. Il m'attrape le poignet.

_Wahou, il est vraiment grand._

Ma tête arrive au niveau de sa poitrine. Et je porte des talons.

-Il y a un groupe qui va passer, vous ne voulez pas le voir.

-Non, c'est gentil. Ça se trouve sa va être encore un groupe ultra connu dont je ne connais absolument rien. Lui souriais-je.

Lui sa bouche s'ouvre de surprise.

_Encore ! _

-Très bien. Dit-il pas très sûr de lui. Mais je veux voir revoir.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je travaille du jeudi au samedi.

-Non, je veux dire. Je veux vous inviter au restaurant.

Ma bouche s'ouvre de surprise. Alors je l'intéresse.

-D'accord.

-Je peux venir vous chercher ? Me demande-t-il avec espoir.

J'hoche la tête. J'attrape mon carnet et un stylo dans mon sac et marque mon adresse. Je lui tends la feuille.

-Mercredi soir ? 20h ?

-Oui, avec plaisir. Puis sous l'impulsion je dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je me recule alors que lu rougit doucement. Adorable. Je m'éloigne de lui et attrape le bars de Jessica.

-Je rentre !

-d'accord ! A demain ! Crie-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête et repasse devant l'endroit où j'étais assise avec Jasper mais il n'est plus là. J'ouvre la porte pour sortir.

-Veuillez accueillir le groupe Eclipse ! Hurle le présentateur. La porte se referme sur les cris de la foule.

En ce vendredi midi, il y avait un monde de fou. En plus comme j'étais fatiguée, j'avais l'impression d'être à deux à l'heure.

Jessica était encore plus à la masse que moi. Elle s'était maquillée mais les cernes sous ses yeux était bien visible. Toutes les dix minutes, elle bâillait et s'excuser pratiquement à chaque client.

La clientèle se calma vers 15h. J'étais entrain de nettoyer une table et Jessica servait une cliente.

-C'est dommage que tu sois partie hier. Eclipse, le groupe du moment, a chanté une chanson de son futur album.

Sa y est dès qu'elle parlait de people, étrangement la fatigue disparaissait. Mais bon c'est Jessica et c'est comme sa que je l'aimais.

-En plus, il y avait la copine d'Emmett. Rosalie. Cette fille est une bombe. Si je devais devenir lesbienne ça ne serait rien que pour elle.

-Lesbienne rien que pour elle ? Demandais-je surprise.

Jessica hoche la tête en rêvant.

-C'est pas un peu abusé ?

-Non ! Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu ne sais pas qui c'est. Je vais te montrer qui s'est pendant que tu sers ce client.

Il part dans la remise chercher son ordinateur. Jessica se trimballait toujours avec son ordinateur. Parce que avant de venir travailler au café et juste après, elle allait dans sa fac. Elle était en 3eme année de journalisme.

_Comme c'est bizarre. Pensais-je ironiquement._

-Oh faîtes, Tu deviendrais lesbienne pour qui ? Hurle-t-elle dans les vestiaires. Alors que je rougissais sous le regard amusé du nouveau client.

-Ne dîtes rien. Grognais-je alors que le client riait.

-Alors ? Demande Jessica en revenant et en installant son ordinateur sur le comptoir.

Je réfléchis et le visage d'une actrice me vient en mémoire.

-Je ne sais pas son nom. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter. Soupire-t-elle. Tu sais où tu la vu ?

-Euh …

-Alice, réfléchis.

-Hey, mais c'est pas facile. Si je sais. J'étais avec Nahuel, et on est allé au cinéma. D'après ce que je sais, c'était la suite d'un film sauf qu'en faîte c'était le début.

Jessica hausse un sourcil. Ouais pas très explicite.

-Euh dans l'épisode que j'ai vu. Hé bien, elle est amoureuse d'un gars. Ah et sa parle du bien et du mal. Et aussi une petite créature verte qui parle à l'envers. « Le mal tu es. »

J'avais pris une voix vibrante et horrible.

-Star wars ! S'exclame Jessica.

-Oui ! Et si je devais devenir lesbienne ça serai pour la fille enceinte.

-Padmé ?

-Sûrement. Je crois que c'est ça son nom.

-L'actrice c'est Nathalie Portman. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. Mais je préfère Rosalie. Tiens c'est elle.

Je me mets à côté de Jessica et observe l'image qu'elle me montre. Grande. Blonde. Magnifique. C'est long cheveux bouclé tombaient le long de ses épaules.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle.

-Ah ! Tu vois ! Tiens je vais en profiter pour te montrer le groupe.

Elle tape le nom du groupe dans la barre de recherche. Des images s'affichent et elle clique sur une.

Lorsque l'image s'affiche en grand, je me fige.

-Alors là, c'est Edward, au centre Emmett et à droite Jasper. Et assise sur l'herbe les copines d'Edward et Emmett. Bella et Rosalie. Les filles assurent leur promo. C'est en quelque sorte leur muse. Hey, Alice, tu m'écoutes.

Ma bouche est entre ouverte et je dois dire que je suis choquée.

-Ce gars… Soufflais-je en pointant le soi disant Jasper sur la photo. Je lui ai parlé.

Les yeux des Jessica s'écarquillent. Puis j'aperçois l'intérêt envahir ses yeux.

-Quand ? Où ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? Non le plus important, es-ce qu'il est aussi beau de près que de loin ? Non, es-ce qu'il sent bon ?

-Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ? Je me sens…humiliée. Pourquoi ce gars ne m'a pas dit qui il était ?

-Alice sa va ?

Je ne dis rien toujours figée.

-Tu es sûre que c'est lui ? S'inquiète Jessica pour moi. Sa se trouve c'est un gars qui lui ressemble.

-Il était assis hier ici et je l'ai vu au bar hier soir. Des gens qui s'appelle Jasper y'en a pas tant que ça.

-Non, en effet. Tu as parlé avec une star, c'est chouette.

Je secoue négativement la tête.

-Il m'a invité à dîner, mercredi soir.

Jessica ouvre les yeux en grand.

-Mais c'est génial ! Hurle-t-elle en faisant sursauter les clients dans le café. Oups, pardon ! ris-t-elle.

-Non c'est pas génial, depuis le début , je me ridiculise devant lui. Tu sais très bien en plus que je ne connais rien sur les people. Mon dieu qu'es-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ?

-Hé bien, vous allez parler de vos vies.

-Oh oui, il va être super heureux de sortir avec une bouseuse comme moi ! Un gars riche comme lui. Il va sûrement me parler de la dernière chanson à la mode, ou du film…

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains, totalement désespérées.

-Si tu veux, je peux te prêter deux, trois magazines people. Me dit Jessica.

-C'est vrai !

-Bien sûre, je te rapporte tout demain. Et tu potasse ça tout le week-end !

-Oh merci tu es génial !

-En revanche, tu me raconteras ta sortie avec Jasper !

-Ouais, s'il y a sortie…Murmurais-je pour moi-même une fois qu'elle fut éloignée.

Le lendemain Jessica m'avait rapporté ses deux, trois magazines. Cette fille est folle, elle m'avait ramené tout une valise.

_Gigantesque._

Elle m'avait souris et tendu la valise en me disant « Tiens, ta lecture du week-end.

Et en effet j'ai passer tout mon samedi après-midi et dimanche à lire et à rassembler les informations. Ça me donnait mal à la tête. Quand j'en avait marre, je m'arrêtais et lisait juste les points beauté.

Et plus mercredi soir approchait, plus j'angoissais.

D'ailleurs ça devait se sentir.

-Brandon ! S'exclame Jane. Tu arrêtes de bouger ainsi. Tu me tapes sur le système. En plus tu pollues mon air d'onde négative ! Crache-t-elle en me regardant.

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je crois que je serais morte.

-Rentres chez toi, Alice. J'ai l'impression que tu es à cran. Me dit Tanya.

-Désolée. Soufflais-je lamentablement.

-Aller file, va te préparer à ton rancard.

-Qu..qui te dis, que j'ai un rancard ?

-Tes rougissements. Et puis je suis déjà passé par là. Me sourit-elle.

-C'est pas un rancard.

Et c'est vrai, depuis que j'avais appris la vérité, je ne le sentais plus comme un rendez-vous. J'étais stressé parce que je ressentais….ce truc comme une mise au point. Et je détestais les mises au point.

-Si tu le dis. Ricane ma cousine dans mon dos.

Okay, je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre. Parce que je ne voulais pas être jolie pour ce menteur. Mais en même temps, si il m'invitait dans un restaurant ultra luxueux (parce que vu qu'il est ultra riche) je ne voulais pas passer pour une pauvre. Même si c'est ce je suis.

J'optais alors pour une tunique violette qui tombait sur mes cuisses et un collant noir. Je n'avais pas encore mis mes chaussures préférant me balader pied nu dans mon petit appartement. Et puis les pieds repliés sous mes fesses, je continuais de lire les magazines. C'était le bordel dans mon salon. De toute façon, je compte pas laisser Monsieur beau gosse et menteur entrer dans ma maison.

Plongé dans un article qui parlait des Jonas Brothers (ah ! euh je ne peux plus les sentir ! Ils m'énervent) quelqu'un sonne à ma regarde mon horloge. 19h. Il restait encore une heure avant son arrivé. Donc ça ne peut pas être lui.

Ah ba si en faîte. C'est lui.

Il a un grand sourire. Il est vraiment magnifique. Je me sens rougir. Et lui retourne un sourire léger.

-Vous êtes en avance. Soufflais-je.

-Je sais mais j'étais impatient de vous voir. Tenez, Alice c'est pour vous.

Il me tend alors un magnifique bouquet de fleur coloré. Orange, Jaune et rouge.

Je me sens, mal. Vraiment. Toute la semaine, j'étais sous tension. Furieuse contre lui, mais aussi stressée de me retrouvé face à lui et agglutinant toute sorte d'information pour lui faire la conversation. Et là il se trouve face à moi si charmant, je craque.

Mes larmes affluent sur mes joues. Je baisse la tête incapable de le regarder.

-Alice qu'es qui ne vas pas ? S'exclame-t-il surpris.

-Je suis désolée.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

-C'est les fleurs qui ne vous plaisent pas ?

Je secoue négativement la tête.

-c'est pas sa !

Je ravale mes larmes et sèche mes joues. Je pousse un soupir et relève la tête. Je suis pleine de courage et de détermination.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas qui vous étiez ? Demandais-je pleine d'aplomb.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître son regard se durcit.

-Comment savez-vous cela ? Sa voix est froide.

-Je l'ai appris le lendemain. Mon amie Jessica n'arrêtait pas de me parler de votre groupe. Elle m'a montré qui vous étiez. Pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit ?

-Vous n'avez pas à la savoir. Gronde-t-il.

-Pardon ? Je pense que si justement. Je me suis sentie bien ridicule quand j'ai su qui vous étiez ! M'exclamais-je.

-Et alors ?

_Mais il le fais exprès ou quoi ?_

-Alors ? Alors ? Je me suis sentie bien idiote ! Je ne connais rien de votre monde ! J'ai d lire touts ces stupides magazines people pour savoir ce qu'on dit de vous ou de toutes les autres personnes connues sur cette planète. Parce que je ne connais rien à votre monde ! Hurlais-je hystérique.

-Et alors, ça fait quoi ? J'aurais préféré que vous restiez dans votre ignorance. Crache-t-il avant de se retourner et de partir. Il lâche les fleurs au sol.

_Quoi ! Mais quel abruti !_

-Eh ! J'ai pas finis !

Je commence à courir après lui. Je le rejoint dehors. Il avance vite. Il s'éloigne vers le bout de la rue. Il met la main dans sa poche et en ressort quelque chose.

C'est des clés de sa voiture parce que cette dernière s'allume. Je le poursuis toujours en criant.

_Quel crétin !_

-Eh ! Définitivement vous êtes peut-être beau mais vous êtes mal poli, star ou pas !

Mes mots doivent faire effet car il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas.

-Je me suis renseignée sur vous enfin sur le monde people, parce que je n'y connais rien ! Ma vie à moi c'est les vaches et les maïs. J'ai rien à dire. Je ne suis pas intéressante. J'ai juste voulu avoir des sujets de discussion. Pour pouvoir vous dire que c'est génial parce que cette actrice a été superbe dans ce film. Mais je les ai pas vu ! J'ai dû voir dix films dans ma vie. Alors quand j'ai découvert qui vous étiez, je me suis sentie stupide ! Vraiment parce que j'ai bien vu dans vos yeux que vous étiez surpris à chaque fois que je vous posais une question. Le fait est que j'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire. J'ai juste voulu savoir si vous étiez connu et pourquoi. Parce qu'après tout on s'apprêtait à aller dîner. Et j'aurai été vraiment idiote si j'avais vu débarquer des paparazzis pour vous prendre en photos. Parce que me connaissant, je me serais étonné de Los Angeles et de leur drôle de manière. Alors, je suis désolé Jasper de vous avoir déçu.

Je me retourne et reprends la direction de mon appartement. Mon regard est flou parce que je me sens blessée. Et aussi parce que je suis une idiote. J'ai toujours le besoin de tout savoir. Ma mère me disait que ça me retomberait dessus un jour. Hé bien elle avait raison.

J'essuie mon nez rageusement et soudain je sens une douleur aigue me traverser le pied. Je m'empêche de crier parce que j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser encore plus devant Jasper qui doit encore être dans la rue. A cloche pied, je m'assois sur le trottoir. Je soulève mon pied.

Wahoo….Sa saigne beaucoup. J'essuie mes yeux pour voir sur quoi j'ai marché.

Du verre cassé. _Super…_

Un mini bout de verre est planté mais ce n'est pas sa qui saigne le plus. C'est l'éraflure qui traverse la plante du pied. Ce n'est pas profond mais ça fait mal. C'est le genre de coupure qui fait un mal de chien. (Vous vous êtes déjà coupé avec une feuille ou un couteau ? C'est ce genre d'éraflure.)

Mon pied me picote. Je me relève avec difficulté et évite de poser mon pied sur le sol crasseux. Soudain, je sens une main se poser entre mes omoplates. Je tourne ma tête et c'est avec surprise que je découvre Jasper. Ses sourcils sont froncés. J'ai à peine d'ouvrir la bouche que Jasper se baisse et passe un bras sous mes jambes. Je ne dis rien. Je sens juste mes joues devenir chaudes.

Il me ramène jusqu'à mon appartement. Il referme la porte et s'avance dans le salon.

_Oh non ! Tous les magazines !_

Je baisse encore plus la tête honteuse.

Jasper me dépose sur le canapé, mon pied repose sur la table basse, sur les magazines où le sang coule. Jasper va en silence dans la cuisine qui se trouve juste en face du salon. Il y a juste un comptoir qui sépare mon salon de ma cuisine. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois attraper un torchon du sopalin et un bol qu'il remplis d'eau. Puis il revient près de moi. Il s'assoit sur la table basse et prend mon pied entre ses mains.

Il observe ma blessure.

-Il faut que tu enlèves ton collant. Il risque de coller à la blessure. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

J'hoche la tête toujours sans le regarder. Je relève ma robe et attrape l'ourlet et baisse mon collant. Au niveau des cuisses, je le lâche pour rabattre ma robe sur ma culotte. Je vais pour reprendre mon collant mes les mains de Jasper l'attrape.

Ma respiration se bloque, alors que les mains de Jasper descendent le long de mes jambes. Même s'il ne me touche pas vraiment, je frissonne. Il atteint ma cheville gauche qu'il attrape délicatement et retire mon collant. Puis il prend la droite et l'enlève plus doucement. Ses doigts caressent ma cheville avec douceur.

J'expire doucement l'air que je retiens.

Jasper retire et nettoie minutieusement ma plaie. Il est concentré. Pour finir il enveloppe mon pied du chiffon.

-Il te faudrait une bande.

_Tiens, il me tutoie !_

J'hoche la tête. Je remarque alors que sa chemise est pleine de sang.

-J'ai sali votre chemise.

_Je préfère le vouvoyer après tout, c'est une personne connue._

Il dépose mon pied sur la table et s'assied à ma gauche.

-Alors…euh tu as lu tout ça en une semaine ? Me demande-t-il en contemplant mon salon.

-euh ouais.

-Et qu'es-ce que tu as appris ?

-Que tout le monde couche avec tout le monde ! M'exclamais-je.

Jasper ris.

-C'est vrai ! C'est incroyable ! Machine est sortie avec machin qui lui sort avec elle.

-Oui c'est vrai que c'est incroyable !

-Par exemple Angelina Jolie couche avec Brad Pitt qui lui a couché avec Jennifer Aniston qui couche maintenant avec Vince Vaughn soi disant ami de Brad Pitt !

-Calme toi Alice, tu sais, chez les personnes non connu c'est pareil.

J'hausse un sourcil dubitative.

-Ba oui, tu as une amie qui va sortir avec quelqu'un puis ils vont rompre mais comme ils ont chacun des amis qui connaissent des gens et donc ils se rencontrent et sortent ensemble. C'est pareil sauf que c'est pas étalé au grand jour.

-Si vous le dîtes.

Moi dans ma petite campagne c'est pas comme ça. Il y a quelques amours mais tout le monde ne couche pas avec tout le monde.

-Tutoie-moi Alice.

J'hoche la tête lentement.

-Et je m'excuse. Pour tout à l'heure. Même si tu es ignorante. C'est ce qui m'a plus chez toi. Dès le début. Et arrête de lire ces torchons parce que moi je connais la vérité et je serais heureux de te la dire.

Un sourire étend mes lèvres. Et je lui jette un coup d'œil pétillant en coin. Lui aussi me sourit de la même manière.

-Et si je commandais à manger. On peut rester chez toi. Toute façon ton pied vaut mieux le laisser au repos.

-T'es médecin pour me dire ça !

-Non, mais mon père l'est. Dit-il en sortant son portable et en composant un numéro.

-Oh. C'est dommage.

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-il en collant son portable à son oreille.

-Ba c'est sexy un docteur… Soufflais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Jasper me fixe sans bouger puis d'un coup se détourne.

-Euh…oui je suis là…

Sa voix est soudainement plus grave. Et étrangement j'aime ça.

Ce soir-là et la soir d'après Jasper revint. Il me raconta toutes histoires incroyables de la vie people. Et je m'amusais vraiment. Il me disait la vérité sur certains couples alors la presse déformait tout.

Il me racontait les soirées qu'il avait fait avec tel chanteur ou tel acteur. Généralement, je ne savais pas de qui il parlait, alors soit il me montrait la photo dans un des magazines people, soit sur l'ordinateur lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas.

Mais je ne me rendais pas compte de la popularité de ces personnes. Alors quand les deux jours suivants j'en parlais à Jessica j'ai pu savoir.

Les grands cris hystériques : très connus.

La phrase : « C'est pas vrai ! » connu

Et le petit bruit de dédain :Connu mais pas appréciée par cette dernière.

En ce vendredi soir, Jasper revenait mais cette fois, je voulais sortir, j'en avais marre des rester dans mon appartement.

Je portais une robe verte sombre et très longue. Elle tombait au sol et me faisait un léger décolleté. Mais les bretelles étaient noire et brillante.

Lorsque j'ouvre ma porte, Jasper est là, encore plus beau que jamais. Un pantalon et une veste noire. Une chemise blanche. Sa cravate traînait autour de son cou.

Je me mords la lèvre en souriant.

-Mademoiselle. Si vous voulez bien ? Dit-il en tendant son bras.

Je souris franchement. Je sors, ferme la porte et attrape son bras, heureuse.

_Je suis heureuse d'être au bras d'un homme. C'est ridicule mais c'est tellement bon._

A bord de sa voiture, il me posait des questions sur ma journée et moi sur la sienne.

J'avais travaillé, il avait glandé. Ce sont mots ! Je vous jure. Mais ça m'a fait rire.

J'ai l'impression de devenir niaise.

Jasper se gare devant un restaurant, enfin se garer est un grand mot, il s'arrête devant l'entrée.

Mes yeux et ma bouche s'ouvrent sous la surprise. Rien que l'entrée doit coûter super cher ! Je me tourne alors vers Jasper mais celui là n'est plus là.

Il est où d'ailleurs ?

Ma porte s'ouvre alors et une main se tend. Je me penche. C'est celle de Jasper. Je l'attrape et m'extirpe de la voiture. Au moment où je sors, une personne entre dans la voiture du côté conducteur. Jasper referme ma portière et la voiture s'éloigne.

-Hé, il fait quoi ? Il vole ta voiture.

Jasper ris doucement.

-Non, Alice. Il est payé pour garer ma voiture.

Je le regarde ahuri. Ça existe ! Nom d'un épis de maïs.

Jasper explose de rire en posant sa main sur mon dos.

-Aller, viens manger.

Il me pousse vers l'entrée. Je lève ma tête vers le ciel et observe la tour. Je la trouve vraiment gigantesque. Lorsque je pénètre dans cet immeuble, tout est doré et chaud et luxueux. J'ai jamais vu une aussi grande pièce avec autant de luxe.

Jasper me pousse vers les ascenseurs. Même les ascenseurs sont immenses. C'est vraiment du cristal suspendu au dessus de nos têtes. Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et mes yeux se pose sur le numéro de l'étage.

30eme ? Vraiment ?

-Monsieur et Mademoiselle ? Demande une rousse à la sortie de l'ascenseur.

-J'ai réservé au nom de Cullen.

A ce nom, elle se redresse et son attitude change.

-Oui pour deux. Suivez-moi. Souffle-t-elle. Elle attrape les menus et s'avance dans le restaurant en roulant des fesses.

Berk ! Petite peste.

Elle nous guide vers la vitre et nous montre notre table.

-Wahou, la vue ! M'écriais-je en me précipitant contre la fenêtre. Je posais mes mains contre cette dernière, complètement hypnotisée par la vue.

Toute la ville brillait. Les voitures en bas étaient minuscules comme les gens. J'avais l'impression d'être une géante et que je pouvais écraser d'un doigt tous ceux qui étaient en bas.

-Mm mmh !

Je me retourne. Cette peste rousse vient de briser ce moment en se raclant la gorge.

Jasper ne lui prête aucune attention me fixant avec un petit sourire.

-Si tu veux bien t'asseoir. Me souffle-t-il en me tendant la chaise.

Nos chaises sont installés de chaque côté de la vitre. La rousse nous tend les menus et s'éloigne après fais un sourire faux à Jasper.

J'ouvre alors le menu et beuge carrément devant. Tout les noms sont inconnus pour moi. Comme le Nage beurré de Saint Jacques. C'est qui Jacques ? Epinards à la Nissarde. Nissarde, c'est quoi ? Agnolitti ?

Ah ! Voilà quelque chose que je connais. Spaghetti bolognaise maison. Pourquoi maison ?

Puis soudain, je remarque le prix. Enfin l'absence du prix.

J'abaisse mon menu pour regarder Jasper, qui est entrain de lire son menu.

-Jasper ?

-Oui ? Dit-il en me regardant.

-C'est gratuit ?

-Quoi ? Demande-t-il surpris.

-C'est gratuit, ici ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ba ya pas de prix.

Jasper sourit alors doucement.

-Ils sont inscrits dans celui-là.

-Ba pourquoi, ils font ça ? Ils avaient plus assez d'argent pour mettre le prix dans les autres menus. Riais-je. Mais Jasper me regarde sérieusement.

-Attends c'est vrai ! M'exclamais-je. Mais Jasper éclate de rire.

-Non, je te taquine. C'est juste que j'ai le menu homme, et toi femme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hé bien, tu es mon invitée et donc tu n'as pas à payer.

-Oh, mais je peux regarder au moins combien ça coûte ?

-Non, tu commandes et tu manges.

-Vous avez choisi ? Demande justement la serveuse. C'est une autre fille mais qui a le même regard que l'autre rousse.

-Euh oui, spaghettis bolognaise maison.

-Tu peux choisir autre chose.

-Non c'est bon. _C'est le seul nom que je connais._

Jasper hoche sa tête et commande son plat au nom bizarre.

Je me perds à nouveau dans le panorama.

-Je suis jaloux. Dit soudain Jasper.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu à l'air plus intéressé par la vue que par moi.

-C'es pas vrai ! M'exclamais-je soudainement. Enfin…je veux dire que je n'étais jamais monté aussi haut donc c'est impressionnant. Mais faut pas être jaloux.

Jasper pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Respire…Bon ce soir parlons de nous. Je veux tous savoir de toi.

-Et moi de toi ! Répondis-je en retour.

-Très bien.

-Quel age as-tu ?

-23 ans. Et toi, Alice ?

-20 ans.

-Et sa fait combien de temps que tu es à Los Angeles ?

-6 mois.

Puis la soirée continua ainsi. Il m'avait ammené jusqu'à chez lui. Installé sur sa terrasse, on continuait de parler. J'appris qu'il avait un appartement à Los Angeles et à Seattle. Qu'il avait son premier album avec ses frères à l'âge de quinze ans. Et qu'à seize, il était sur la route des Etats-Unis pour la tournée du groupe. Qu'il a cinq son grand frère avait eu une fille. Grace. Et son autre frère en avait eu une il y trois ans. Carlie.

Ses frères voulaient arrêter le groupe pendant un temps afin de voir grandir leur famille. Même si ils les voyaient souvent, partir deux à trois mois c'était dur pour ses frères. Alors, Jasper avait accepté en silence, pour le bien de sa famille.

-Et pourquoi, tu fais pas un truc solo ?

-Non, non , sa serai trahir ma famille.

-N'importe quoi ! Ils veulent arrêter vous êtes entrain de créer un album mais tu n'es pas sûr que tu assurera la tournée. Donc prépare ta tournée. Si c'est que tu aimes.

-Tu es…incroyable Alice.

-Merci.

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu me fascines. Tu as une vison très simple de la vie et j'aime ça. Souffle-t-il en caressant sa main.

-ça doit être mon côté campagnard. Murmurais-je en me plongeant dans ses yeux.

-Il faut que tu m'apprennes ça…Dit-il en soufflant. Il se rapprochait de moi. Je sentais son odeur m'entourer. Son souffle se mélangeait au mien. Tout disparaissait sauf lui. Sauf lui et ses yeux magnifiques. Son nez caresse le mien, nos fronts se touchent, nos lèvres se frôlent.

Mon cœur bat rapidement. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Mais de bonheur.

Je sens une chaleur sur ma nuque. Sa main me la caresse. Puis doucement ses lèvres se posent sur les sont douces et chaudes. Sa bouche se met à bouger contre la mienne. Tout est douceur. Je me sens exploser. Mon cœur bat si vite.

Embrasser, c'est si bon.

C'est mon premier baiser et il est juste magique. Puis sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres. Je me laisse faire. J'obéis juste aux sensations. Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même et sa langue caresse la mienne.

C'est une explosion de saveur, de sensation et de bonheur. J'en veux plus mais l'air me manque, alors je me recule. Je suis essoufflée. Jasper l'est aussi.

Je lui souris heureuse. Mon cœur bat étrangement. Pourtant, il me semble que j'apprécie ce battement.

Jasper repose alors ses lèvres sur moi. Le baiser s'intensifie. Il m'embrasse le cou et je découvre des zones sensibles. Je me délecte de tout ça. Ses mains sur pose sur ma taille. Les miennes autour de ses épaules. Il me soulève et mes jambes s'agrippent autour de sa taille. Je le sens bouger. Je ne regarde pas, enfin je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. Sa bouche sur ma bouche, sur mon cou. Ses mains sur ma taille, sur mes reins, sur mes fesses. Mon dos collés sur le lit.

Le lit ?

Jasper pose main sur ma cuisse au-dessus de ma jambe. Le contact est bon mais mon ventre se creuse. Sa bouche dévore mon cou et descend plus bas.

-Stop. Soufflais-je paniquée. Parce que ce creux venait de s'accentuer et là j'avais pu l'identifier. De la peur.

-Jasper, stop. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et le repoussais. Jasper se redresse, ses yeux pleins de question. Mais son regard change. Il passe alors à l'inquiétude.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demande-t-il inquiet en se redressant complètement.

-Je, non…J'inspire profondément pour me calmer. Désolée, j'ai paniqué.

-Pourquoi ?

Je baisse mon regard mal à l'aise.

-Je l'ai jamais fais.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai jamais…fais l'amour avec quelqu'un. Balbutiais-je en triturant mes mains. Mais la main de Jasper se pose sur les miennes.

-Hey…c'est pas grave…C'est vrai que je me suis laissé embarquée par le baiser. Mais on va prendre notre temps. Tu es unique Alice. Je me sens bien avec toi et j'ai envie d'être avec toi. J'adore ton odeur, ta peau, ta personnalité et tes lèvres.

Je me sens rougir mais un sourire naît sur mon visage.

-C'était mon premier baiser.

Jasper écarquille les yeux. Puis son visage se fait tendre.

-Je suis très heureux de te l'avoir donné dans ce cas. Et aussi très fier d'être le premier.

-Macho ! M'exclamais-je.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux, je ne suis qu'un homme.

J'éclate de rire, le sien se mêle au mien.

Nous avons fini la soirée à rire et aussi à nous embrasser.

* * *

(1)taper keira knightley red carpet bustier et escarpins. C'est la première photo.

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Bisou à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous !**

**Merci pour vos mises en alertes et Favoris.**

**Merci à : Sarah ' Teddy bear' J.S.M, elo-didie, cecile82, Miss Vintage, mathildeD, ananas et**

**Mamoure21 : ça m'a touché ce que tu m'a écris ! merci !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Lui et moi

Chapitre 2

Les jours qui suivirent, on se voyait chaque soir. Et quand je travaillais au café, il venait la journée au café. Il était en vacances apparemment. Jessica lui parlait de temps en temps. Et Jasper lui répondait au grand plaisir de cette dernière. Je n'avais pas parlé de ma relation avec Jasper à Nahuel. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Je ne voulais pas le blesser.

Les jours passaient et un sentiment naissait en grandissait de plus en plus. A chaque seconde, à chaque heure, à chaque jour à chaque semaine. On se découvrait mentalement et aussi physiquement. Jasper me faisait ressentir des choses sans jamais le faire. C'était incroyable. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'un soir je me retrouvait à moitié nu sur son lit.

Il embrassait ma poitrine. Je gémissais de bonheur. J'étais si bien. Sa main se pose alors sur mon entre jambe, par-dessus mon jean. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur à travers mes vêtements. Il appuyait et mon bassin se soulevait pour plus de toucher. Je caressais son dos, ses côtes et descendais mes mains plus bas. Avec hésitation mais surtout avec envie et désir, je passe mes mains sous son jean et griffe doucement les fesses de mon amant.

L'effet est immédiat. Jasper grogne. Mon ventre chauffe. Ses mains déboutonne mon jean et agrippe de chaque côté pour me le retirer d'un coup. Son regard est plein de désir et sauvage. J'halète sous ce regard.

Je me redresse et déboutonne son pantalon à son tour. Avec son aide, je lui enlève. Puis je pose mes mains sur son torse pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Je me sens puissante. J'embrasse son cou et descends le long de son torse. Son boxer noir est tendu. Et soudainement j'embrasse par dessus le boxer. Jasper gémit. Avec mon nez, je caresse. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais mais je me laisse guider par instinct.

Puis ma main abaisse son boxer et attrape son sexe. Il semble si gros.

J'embrasse les lèvres de mon Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Murmurais-je contre ces lèvres en faisant quelques vas et vient avec ma main.

-Tu te débrouille très bien…gémit-il.

Je continue mes poussées jusqu'à ce que soudainement Jasper me renverse.

-Je ne veux pas venir tout de suite. Me souffle-t-il. Il enlève ma culotte et ses doigts viennent alors caresser mon intimité. Ses doigts bougent contre moi.

_Ohhh ! C'est si bon._

Puis sans m'y attendre, il passe un doigt entre mes lèvres et doucement, il l'enfonce. Je gémis. Il le bouge doucement. Sa bouche dévore mon cou. Il ajoute un deuxième puis un troisième. Mon bas ventre chauffe de plus en plus. Je crois que je gémis de plus en plus fort. J'entends de temps à autre Jasper gémir aussi.

Puis je me rends compte, que ma cuisse bute contre son sexe. Cela m'excite.

-Jasper…plus…

Il retire ses doigts et s'installe entre mes cuisses après avoir mis un préservatif. Le bout de son intimité caresse le mien. Puis, il entre en moi doucement. Mais la douleur remplace le désir.

J'ouvre la bouche sous le coup mais incapable de prononcer un mot, un son. Jasper ne bouge plus.

-ça va aller…ça va aller…Me chuchote-il en posant sa bouche sur la mienne entre chaque phrase.

Sa main caresse ma poitrine, mon ventre, mon cou. Sa bouche embrasse mes lèvres, mes joues, mon nez, mon cou. Je me détends doucement. Jasper recommence à bouger en moi. La douleur est toujours là mais moins douloureuse. Au bout de quelques poussées Jasper jouit. Il pose son visage dans mon cou.

-Je suis désolé. Me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Que tu n'es pas eu de plaisir.

-c'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est que se soit avec toi parce que je…

-Tu quoi ?

-Non, rien.

-Dis, moi. Insiste-t-il .

-Je crois que je t'aime.

Il approche son visage de mon oreille et me chuchote.

-Tu crois ça. Parce que moi j'en suis sûr.

Il se redresse. Et moi je me jette sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime. M'écriais-je contre sa bouche.

-Je t'aime aussi Alice.

_(Musique : Ludovico Einaudi : Andare)_

La soirée et le week-end avait été incroyable. Nous avons fait l'amour plusieurs fois et vers la fin j'étais proche de l'orgasme. C'était très frustrant. Mais bien vite je l'atteignais. Et c'était extraordinaire. J'étais dans un autre monde. Même au bout de ces trois mois de relation.

J'étais alors sur mon petit nuage en ce lundi. Je chantonnais dans mon coin même pendant les épilations. Tanya et Heidi étaient curieuses de savoir qui me rendait heureux. Même Jane, je crois.

Et leur curiosité fut assouvie l'après-midi même lorsque Jasper fit son apparition à la boutique. J'étais si heureuse de le voir.

Toutefois mardi fut un cauchemars. A peine le pied mit dehors, que des flashs m'aveuglèrent. Une vingtaine de paparazzis se tenaient là, à me flasher. Paniquée je rentrais chez moi.

J'avais envie d'appeler Jasper mais je n'avais pas de portable. Et les deux endroits où je pouvais appeler c'était à la boutique où au café.

Alors, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me précipite dehors. Je grimpe sur mon scooter et me précipite vers la boutique mais les photographes me poursuivent. Je panique vraiment. Ils sont dangereux.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Où avez-vous connu Jasper Cullen ?

Toutes questions s'enchaînaient.

J'atteignais la boutique et fermais la porte d'entrée à clé en fermant tous les stores.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fous, Brandon ! S'exclame Jane.

-Je suis poursuivis par des paparazzis. Il faut que j'appelle Jasper.

J'étais paniquée.

-hey, calme-toi. Tanya m'attrape les .

Je respire calmement mais quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues.

-Faut que j'appelle Jasper.

-Je te ne paye pas pour fanfaronner ! Crache Jane.

-Oh fou lui la paix ! S'écrie Heidi en prenant ma défense. Tu vois pas qu'elle a peur.

-Vas-y téléphone ma belle. Me chuchote Tanya.

Je compose le téléphone de Jasper.

-Allô…

-Jasper, c'est moi ! Ils sont au courant.

-Quoi ?

-Ils savent pour nous deux. Les photographes savent où j'habite. Ils m'ont mitraillés de photos.

Silence. Je l'entends juste bouger.

-Jasper ?

-Ils sont devant chez moi aussi. Grogne-t-il.

-Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ecoute, je vais m'éloigner de Los Angeles retourner à Seattle. Pendant un temps, juste pour apaiser les choses.

-Quoi ? Non ! tu peux pas ! Jasper, je flippe carrément. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Ecoutes, Alice, si je reste ici, sa va être le bordel. Vaut mieux que je m'éloigne et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Sa veut dire quoi ?

-Sa veut dire que je pars maintenant.

-Non ! Non !

-A plus Alice.

Puis il raccroche.

_A plus Alice !Il est sérieux ? Non !_

Mais Jasper avait quitté Los Angeles. J'étais passé au café en compagnie des paparazzis. C'était horrible. Il fallait que j'appelle Jasper. J'avais demandé à Jessica de m'acheter un portable. Vu que je n'y connaissais rien.

Je retournais chez moi. Le soir Jesssica m'a apporté mon portable en rapide expresse. Toute la soirée, j'avais essayé de joindre Jasper. Mais il ne répondait pas.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Dimanche soir à la fin de la première semaine, je reçus un appel.

-Jasper !

-Non, c'est Jane.

_Oh !_

-Ecoutes, je vais aller droit au but. Tu es viré. A cause de toi et des photographes que tu traîne tu as fais fuir les clients. Et ma boutique est plus importante que toi.

-Non, tu ne peux pas…

-Salut Alice.

Elle raccroche. Première mauvaise nouvelle. La deuxième arriva quelques instants après.

-Ici Monsieur Molina.

-Oui ?

_Monsieur Molina, le directeur du café. Oh ! Oh._

-Alice même si vous faites un bon boulot, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous garder. La clientèle a peur de ces photographes.

-Je comprends.

_Non, en faîtes, je ne comprenais pas. Tout ce monde tournait autour du fric !_

-Désolé Mademoiselle Brandon.

Puis il raccroche. Et mes larmes coulent sans arrêt. J'avais vraiment besoin de Jasper.

Mais il ne répondait pas.

Je n'avais plus de boulots, plus de copain. Toute seule.

Mon compte était presque vide. Je n'osais plus sortir de chez moi. Ils m'attendaient tous dehors.

Alors mercredi, je pris une décision. J'étais entrain de m'observer dans la glace. Je n'avais pas d'argent mais je sais que les cheveux peuvent en rapporter beaucoup.

Je m'habillais rapidement et me rendis chez le coiffeur du coin. Et j'attrape par la même occasion mon passeport. Toutefois, je ne pouvais me résoudre à raser mes cheveux. Alors, il me coupa les cheveux au carré. Et j'empochais, 5OO dollars.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant d'argent en main. Mais je sais qu'il allait partit bien vite. Je savais où se situer l'appartement de Jasper, à Seattle. Il me l'avait montré à travers Google map.

_C'est fou, cette application. _

J'avais pu lui montrer ma ferme. Ça m'avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois mes dollars empochés, je prends le taxi et me précipite à l'aéroport. Toujours poursuivis par les photographes. J'avais envie d'exploser. Toute cette pression, c 'était insupportable.

50 dollars pars dans le taxi et 250 dollars dans le billet d'avion.

Il en avait un qui partait dans une heure.

Une fois assise dans l'avion. Mes larmes se mettent à couler. La pression redescend. Je ne peux plus vivre dans cette situation. J'ai besoin de Jasper.

J'atterris à Seattle à 17h. Sous la pluie. Il fait presque nuit.Génial. Je portais un short, un tee-shirt à manche fine, des claquettes et juste un pull à capuche.

A la sortie de l'aéroport, je hèle rapidement un taxi et lui donne l'adresse. Mais en ville c'est les bouchons. Le compteur tourne.

-Je vais y aller à pied.

Je lui donne un billet de 50.

-C'est loin ?

-Non, m'dame. C'est à deux pâtés de maison.

-Merci. Je claque la portière et me mets à courir sous cette pluie froide et battante. Ma capuche ne servait plus à grande chose. Je glissais à cause de mes claquettes. J'avais froid. Froid à cause de cette foutue pluie mais aussi à cause de Jasper.

Bien vite j'arrivais. Le quartier était fait d'immense immeuble, tous protéger par de grosses grilles qui paraissaient terrifiantes sous cette pluie. Bien vite, j'arrive au numéro 1510. Les lumières dans l'immeuble sont allumé interphone se situe à droite. Je lève ma main tremblante.

J'appuie.

Mon cœur bat.

Vite.

Puis une image apparaît et une petite fille blonde aux yeux bruns d'a peine cinq se tient là toute souriante.

-Oui ?

-Euh…salut. J'étais mal à l'aise devant une gamine. Ça craint.

-Bonjour. Elle est toute souriante.

-Tu es Grace ?

-Oui, tu me connais ?

-Bien sûre ! Jasper m'a parlé de toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Es-ce que Jasper est là ?

-Oui, tu veux lui parler ?

-S'il te plaît. Dis lui qu 'Alice est là.

-C'est ton nom ?

-Oui.

-C'est très jolie. Puis elle se met à crier. Tonton !

J'entends un « oui » retentir au loin. La voix de Jasper.

-C'est Alice ! Elle va être malade, si elle rentre pas. Il pleut, tonton.

-De quoi tu parles.

La voix est plus proche. Puis deux bras attrapent la petite. Et la tête de Jasper apparaît. Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

-Alice… Souffle-t-il.

-Faut qu'on parle, je crois.

Il hoche la tête. Et un bip retentit signalant l'ouverture de la porte. Je m'avance et referme la grille derrière moi. Je monte les marche jusqu'au perron et la porte s'ouvre sur Jasper.

J'entre alors que Jasper referme la porte d'entrée. Il se place devant moi et mes ses mains sur mes joues.

-Grace est partie te chercher une serviette. Mon dieu Alice tu es trempée. Retire ton gilet.

Il me le retire puis ses yeux s'ouvrent sous le choc.

-Tes cheveux ? Qu'es-ce que tu as fait ?

Je sens alors la colère grimper en moi. D'une flèche. Et ma main part sur sa joue. Violente. Sec.

-Tu oses me poser la question.

Je lui donne une nouvelle gifle.

-Tu es parti.

Mon poing rencontre son torse.

-Tu m'a laissé seule.

Je le frappe encore.

-Alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

Je le frappe à nouveau.

-J'ai plus aucun job ! Et presque plus de sous.

Encore

-Et tout ça c'est ta faute ! Hurlais-je folle de rage. Mes larmes coulaient. Tu m'a abandonné. Tu es partie…

Jasper m'attrape et me colle contre son torse. Sa main caresse mon dos. Ses lèvres embrassent ma tête. Je tremble. De froid mais aussi de bonheur de le sentir contre moi et de colère, pour me laisser aller.

-Tiens tonton.

La petite Grace est debout dans les escaliers entrain de tendre une serviette.

-Ecoutes ma Chérie, va avec Carlie regarder un dessin animé. Alice a besoin d'un bain.

Il m'entraîne alors à l'étage. Je le suis, ma main dans sa main. Il ouvre une porte et entre dans une salle de bain. Il fait couler l'eau du bain. L'eau se remplie. Jasper se tourne vers moi. Il pose alors ses mains sur mon haut et me l'enlève. Je me laisse faire. A vrai dire, je n'ai plus aucune force. Il me retire mon short et la culotte. Puis mon soutient gorge. Il me fait alors entrer dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude me réchauffe, un peu. Lui s'assoit de l'autre côté. La baignoire nous sépare comme un mur.

-Alice, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je pensais qu'en m'éloignant, il te laisserait.

-Tu t'es trompé. Murmurais-je.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi, tu ne répondais pas.

-J'ai changé de portable mais les photographes ont réussi à mettre mon portable sur écoute. Je ne réponds à aucun appel. Que se soit des amis, ma famille ou…

-Ou ta petite amie.

-Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Mais cette semaine à été très dur pour moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué, Alice.

Sa main caresse mon cou, puis ma joue.

-Toi aussi. Répondis-je au bout d'un moment.

-Tu vas rester ici quelques temps. Et on va rester ensemble. J'hoche la tête.

Il avance sa bouche mais je lui tends juste ma joue. Il l'embrasse. Je sais qu'il est blessé mais moi aussi.

-Je vais te laisser. Je t'apporte des vêtements. Puis il sort.

Ce qu'une heure plus tard que je redescendais habillé avec un grand tee-shirt de Jasper, et un de ses trop grand c'est vrai ! Il était installé sur le canapé en compagnie de deux petites filles. Je m'avance dans le salon.

Les trois tournent la tête vers moi. La première me regarde avec un sourire lumineux. C'est Grace. Au centre Jasper. Son regard est inquiet et triste. Et la dernière, une petite rousse avec des yeux verts. Carlie. D'après la description que m'avait fait Jasper, il y a plusieurs semaines. Elle tient une peluche en forme de loup contre elle. Puis elle se recentre sur le dessin animé qu'elle regarde.

Moi je m'installe dans un fauteuil. Grace se lève vient devant moi.

-Je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux ? Me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle semble coquine cette petite. Elle sait qu'on ne peut pas lui dire non.

Je tapote mes genoux pour qu'elle grimpe.

-Alice, elle est où ta maison ? Me demande-t-elle une fois assise, le dos contre l'accoudoir afin de pouvoir me regarder ou voir la télévision.

-Au Kansas.

Grace fronce les sourcils.

-C'est où sa ?

-C'est au centre des Etats-Unis. Lui dis-en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-ça doit être tout petit parce que je connais pas !

-Oui c'est petit, mais c'est le plus bel état du monde. Des plaines, des champs et des rivières.

-Ba chez papi et mamie aussi. Tu habites au même endroit qu'eux ! S'exclame-t-elle heureuse.

Je tourne ma tête vers Jasper.

-Non, Gracie, Papi et mamie habitent à Forks dans l'Etat de Washington. Alice habite dans l'Etat du Kansas.

-Ooooh, et là-bas, il fait beau ?

-Oui très beau et très chaud aussi. Quand j'étais plus jeune, après tous mes travaux à la ferme, avec mon meilleur ami, on allait se baigner dans les criques. On montait dans les arbres et on sautait dans l'eau. On a construit plein de cabanes aussi.

Plus j'en parlais et plus ma vie me manquait. Je crois que je n'étais pas faîte pour la ville surtout si Jasper n'était pas là pour me soutenir.

-Oooohhh sa doit être trop bien ! Tu sais faire les cabanes ? Toutes les cabanes ?

Ses yeux brillent d'émerveillement.

-Oui, en bois, avec des sacs de blés, de foin, de couverture !

-En couverture ! T'as entendu, tonton ?

-Oui. Souris Jasper.

-Tu peux nous en faire une ? C'est Carlie qui a parlé. Elle une toute petite voix fluette. Son regard brille aussi mais se cache derrière sa peluche.

-Euh bien sûre.

-Super ! Grace se lève de mes genoux et Carlie du canapé. Toutes les deux se tournent vers Jasper et d'une même voix le supplie.

-S'il te plaît, tonton !

-D'accord. Soupire-t-il.

-Ouais ! S'écrient les deux petites filles. Tandis que Jasper et moi nous nous levons.

-à une seule condition ! Reprend Jasper.

-Oh. Soupirent les deux.

-J'en étais sûre. Marmonne Grace.

-On se fait toujours avoir. Marmonne Carlie avec sa petite voix.

J'écarquille les yeux. J'y crois pas ses deux petites parlent comme des adolescentes.

-Alors déjà, toi. Dit Jasper en pointant son doigt sur Carlie. Tu arrêtes de parler comme ton oncle Emmett. C'est pas un modèle. Et toi. Dit-il en pointant Grace. Ton père, tu arrête de parler comme lui. Imite ta mère, elle est beaucoup plus sage.

J'entends aussi « elle est aussi sévère » marmonnée par Grace. Mais Jasper ne relève pas.

-La condition c'est d'embrasser Alice et de lui dire merci.

-Aaah ce n'est que sa !Ricane Grace.

C'est un sacré numéro.

-Merci, Alice. Elle enlace mes jambes. Je me baisse et lui fait un bisou sur le crâne. Puis elle se recule.

-Ah toi Carlie. Mais cette dernière ne bouge pas. Carlie. Gronde légèrement Jasper.

-Tu sais Jasper, elle n'est pas…

-Non, Alice. Coupe Jasper. Carlie vas-y maintenant. La petite s'avance doucement. Ses yeux brillent de nouveau mais plus d'intérêt mais de peur et de larmes.

Je m'agenouille devant la petite.

-Merci. Souffle-t-elle. Je lève ma main pour lui caresser la joue mais je vois une grande terreur s'introduire en elle. Alors j'arrête mon geste. Je lui souris juste avant de me relever. Une larme coule sur sa joue et cela me brise le cœur. Je regarde Jasper ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Allez, viens Carlie, on va construire notre cabane. Dit Grace en attrapant la main de sa cousine.

-Dans la chambre à jeux. Complète Jasper en les voyant monter l'escalier.

-Je suis désolée de l'attitude de Carlie.

-Pourquoi tu la force, alors que tu sais qu'elle a peur. M'exclamais-je outrée. _C'est vrai quoi, cette petite a peur des inconnus et on la force à s'approcher des gens._

-Je la force parce que c'est bon pour elle.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bon. Au contraire forcée les gens….

-Bordel Alice ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne sais rien ! S'exclame-t-il furieux. Il y a huit mois elle s'est fait enlevé par une personne qu'elle connaissait sa nounou. Au début on a n'a pas forcé mais elle se renfermait de plus en plus. Alors comme tu dis on l'a force. Alors arrête de dire comment je dois me comporter avec ma nièce ! Tu ne sais rien.

J'hoche la tête. Sans rien dire. Honteuse.

-Désolée…Soufflais-je. J'avais les larmes aux yeux parce que j'étais fatiguée et que me disputer avec Jasper m'épuiser. Même si la dispute était courte, elle me faisait ressentir qu'il était partie qu'il m'avait laissé.

Mais là autre chose venait de s'insinuer en moi. Cette idée que je refusais de laisser entrer en moi. Mais là je devais quand même l'admettre. Peut-être que Jasper et moi n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

-Je vais aider tes nièces. Ma voix était faible.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'avec l'aide des filles, je finis la cabane. Au sol, deux matelas. De chaque côté, il y avait deux lampes sur pied. On avait accroché des draps aux lampes. Et derrière les matelas, on avait rapproché le canapé da la salle et coincé le draps entre le dossier et le fessier. De plus, elle pouvait mettre des peluches ou des livres sur le canapé pour remplir la cabane. Et pour conclure, deux autres draps pour former l'entrée de la cabane. Et pour leur laisser de l'intimité quand elles dormiront.

Une fois la cabane fini, elles applaudirent. Grace me sauta dessus alors que Carlie me fit un petit sourire de loin. Sourire que je lui rends.

Puis Jasper les appelle pour passer à table. Elle mange devant la télévision. Je les regarde tendrement. Je sens soudain une main me prendre la mienne.

-Viens. Il faut qu'on parle. Il me tire la main et nous nous retrouvons dans la cuisine.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas dû te parler ainsi. Mes nièces compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Je comprends.

-Et je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça. Comme je t'ai dis je croyais que les photographes allaient te laisser tranquille.

-Tu ne sais ce que j'ai vécu, Jasper. Je n'ai rien compris. Mais MERDE ! Jasper ! C'est pas mon monde tout ça ! Si tu abandonnes pour chaque truc difficile, ça vas pas le faire.

-Je suis désolé. La prochaine fois je ne fuirais pas. Promis.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux de prochaine -je.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi ? Non ! Je sais que j'ai merdé grave mais je te promets que je ne te quitterai plus !

Jasper se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Non, je te quitterai plus.

-Jasper, on n'est pas du même monde… C'est trop dangereux. J'ai failli me faire renversé, j'ai coupé mes cheveux, ta nièce se fait enlever. Dans le mien, on vole des poules !

-S'il te plaît Alice, restes avec moi. Tu m'apportes du bien.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je t'aime, Alice.

Je soupire. Je l'aime aussi. Et si je ne voulais pas être avec lui, je ne serais pas venue jusqu'ici.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Merci. Chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres. Sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres que j'ouvre pour la laisser entrer.

Mmh ! C'est si bon de le retrouver. Il me plaque contre lui. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux.

-Tonton, on a fini ! Crie la petite Grace.

Jasper grogne.

-Je te jure parfois c'est dur de la suivre. Souffle-t-il.

-Où sont leurs parents au faîtes ?

-Ils ont voulu se faire une sortie en amoureux. Et comme je suis un super frère et un oncle génial, je garde mes ptites puces. S'exclame-t-il en attrapant les assiettes des filles.

-Ouais t'es pas mal comme tonton ! Ris Grace.

-L'écoute pas. Je suis super tonton ! Reprend-t-il en me regardant.

Les filles étaient couchées dans leur cabane. Moi j'étais allongée dans le lit de mon amoureux en compagnie de ce dernier. Nous nous embrassons et caressons mais je lui avais dit quelques minutes plutôt que je ne voulais pas coucher ou faire l'amour avec. J'étais trop fatiguée. Et heureusement il le comprenait.

Il touchait mes cheveux comme fasciner.

-ça te va bien, je trouve.

-N'importe quoi. J'ai l'air d'un lutin.

-Moi ça me plaît. Ça te donne un air coquin.

-Tu dis des bêtises.

-Jamais…tu es belle. Et délicatement il m'embrasse avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Il était 10h30. J'avais très bien dormi dans les bras de mon homme.

J'avais enlevé le jogging que je portais. Beaucoup trop chaud et puis le tee-shirt de Jasper était suffisamment grand. Il me descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Mieux qu'une chemise de nuit.

Jasper était entrain de prendre se douche. Tandis que moi je sortais tout pour nous préparer un petit-déjeuner.

-C'est nous ! S'exclame une voix provenant de l'entrée.

Je me fige lorsque je vois quatre personne apparaître dans la cuisine. Les deux femmes écarquillent alors les yeux en me voyant alors que se des garçons se ferment.

Dangereusement.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Surtout dans le tee-shirt trop grand de qu'eux sont bien habillés. Les deux hommes portent une chemise, blanche chacune. Et l'un un jean noir l'autre bleu. Alors que les deux femmes, la blonde une robe pull grise avec des bottes noires très hautes. Elle est magnifique. La brune porte des collants noirs avec une jupe volante et un chemisier rosé. Elle a des chaussures à talons noirs.

La blonde, Rosalie, si je me rappelle bien me regarde comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien.

-Euh…bonjour. Lançais misérablement. Personne ne me répond. Je suis Alice.

-où est Jasper ? Demande l'un des garçon.

-Il se douche.

-Où sont nos filles. ? Demande la brune Isabelle, je crois.

-Dans la salle de jeux. Je repoussais une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Les filles ont voulu dormir dans la cabane. Expliquais-je. La brune monte alors directement sans un merci.

-Euh vous voulez boire quelque chose. Je viens de faire chauffer de l'eau.

-Non. Coupe froidement le gars au yeux verts. C'est sans doute le père de Carlie. Les mêmes yeux.

-Vous avez des petites filles adorables.

-Ne vous approchez plus d'elles. Coupe l'autre gars.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ! Mais…je n'ai rien fait !

-Encore heureux !

Puis soudain on entend le bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Jasper apparaît. Je souffle doucement et discrètement parce que Rosalie m'observe encore.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Vous êtes déjà là. Il tapote les épaules des deux garçons, et embrasse Rosalie avant de venir vers moi et de me déposer un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. Il attrapa ma taille et sourit à sa famille.

-Vous avez rencontré Alice.

-Jasper, putain ! t'abuses ! S'exclame alors le grand baraqué furieux.

-Quoi !

-Tu nous avez promis que tu ne baiserai plus quand tu gardais les enfants.

-Hey ! sa va on a pas couché ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Ne ramène pas de putes chez toi ! C'est ta faute si Carlie c'est fait enlever la dernière fois.

Elle vient vraiment de me traiter de pute ?

-Attends tu rigoles là ! J'y suis pour rien ! Je l'ai peut-être charmé un peu mais j'ai pas couché avec elle non plus. Et puis elle était folle !

-Jasper, tes pétasses tu les baises chez toi. Dit froidement la blonde.

Je sens une larme glisser sur ma joue. Elle me prend pour une de ses filles qui couchent sans retenue, qui…

-Mais bordel ! C'est pas une pétasse ! c'est ma copine ! S'exclame violement Jasper. Ça fait trois mois que je sors avec Alice. Si je suis revenu précipitement c'est parce que quelqu'un a publié des photos de nous et j'ai cru qu'en m'éloignant, il la laisserait tranquille. Mais non. Elle est venue ici pour moi. Je l'aime et j'aimerai que vous la traitiez avec respect.

Je sentais mon cœur gonflé un peu. Jasper m'aimait et c'est le plus important.

-Qu'elle aille s'habiller, si elle veut qu'on lui parle.

_Hého ! Je suis là. Si tu veux me parler ! Blondasse._

J'avais envie de lui crier ça mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça le fasse.

-Je vais me laver. Chuchotais-je plus pour moi et Jasper que pour les autres.

-Je t'accompagne. Il pose sa main sur mes reins et me pousse vers l'étage. J'étais totalement perdu. Et je me posais milles questions.

-Je suis désolé de leur comportement. Ils sont toujours…prudent avec les inconnus.

-Prudent ? M'exclamais-je. Jasper, ils m'ont regardé comme une intruse ! Mais sa je crois que c'est ta faute !

-Ma faute !

-Oui ! Il semblerait que tu es un certain passé sulfureux.

-Okay, j'ai un passé et alors.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais tu aurais pu m'en parler. Et que je ne sois pas surprise quand on parle de moi comme une traînée.

-Rose ne t'a pas insulté…souffle Jasper.

-Tu rigoles ! « Ne ramène pas de putes, ici ! »

-Désolé.

-Un jour faudra que tu me parles de ton passé. En attendant, je vais me laver.

Je sentais sale d'être traitée ainsi par la famille de Jasper. Une larme coule sur ma joue bien vite effacée par l'eau de la douche.

J'avais dû remettre mes vêtements de la veille, afin de m'habiller « correctement ». Et je stressée carrément.

Ils sont tous assis au salon, je ne n'ose pas me faire remarquer mais c'est Grace qui m'accueille.

-Alice ! S'écrie-t-elle en courant vers moi. Elle encercle mes jambes et me faisant un grand sourire. Je lui caresse la tête en la regardant. Je sens le regard des adultes sur moi mais trop mal à l'aise, je me concentre sur la petite. Puis Grace attrape ma main.

-Viens je vais te montrer mon papa. C'est le meilleur. Elle me tire jusqu'aux adultes.

-Papa ! C'est Alice. Alice voici papa. S'exclame-t-elle fièrement. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Elle est adorable. Puis la petite monte sur les genoux de son père. Je reste debout, il n'y a plus aucune place. Juste de l'autre côté donc je vais pour m'asseoir, mais au moment ou je passe à côté de Jasper, il me tire et je tombe sur lui.

-Reste-là. Me souffle-t-il. Et détend-toi. Il dépose un baiser au creux de mon oreille. Ce qui me fait sourire.

Puis je regarde la famille de mon petit ami. Tous me regardent encore avec appréhension.

-Alice ! Reprend Grace. Elle, c'est maman ! Dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur la blonde. Rosalie. Et lui c'est tonton Edward et elle tata Bella. Explique-t-elle en pointant du doigt le roux et la brune.

-Mon papa et ma maman. Dit Carlie d'une petite voix en me regardant. Tous écarquillent les yeux. Puis les yeux de Rosalie deviennent alors encore plus noirs.

-D'où venez-vous ? Demande-t-elle alors d'une voix très froide.

-Euh…j'arrive de Los –Angeles.

Cette dernière roule des yeux comme agacée.

-Je l'avais compris. Vous êtes originaire de quelle ville ?

-Oh…vous ne connaissez pas. Mais la ville la plus proche enfin la plus connu c'est Topeka.

-Kansas ? Demande le père de Grace.

-Oui.

-Elle fait plein de cabanes là-bas. Chuchote sa fille à mon père.

-Que font vos parents ! Reprends la blonde.

_Elle est sérieuse là ?_

-Rose. Souffle Jasper.

-Quoi ? je veux savoir.

-T'es pas obligé de répondre. Me dit Jasper en caressant mon dos.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai pas honte.

-Je sais ça. Mais Rose est un peu trop inspectrice.

-Rose est toujours là ! Lance froidement la blonde.

Je vois Grace se blottir contre son père et Carlie en faire de même avec sa mère.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, mes parents sont fermiers. Vous savez ceux qui s'occupent de champs, de vaches et de poules. Ils vendent des œufs. Peut-être ceux que vous mangez, Rosalie. Dis-je avec une assurance que me surpris et avec un peu d'insolence.

Je vois un sourire naître sur le visage des deux frères de Jasper. Et Jasper me dépose un baiser sur mon épaule.

Rosalie se lève furieuse.

-T'es complètement aveugle, mon pauvre Jasper. Cette n'en veut qu'à ton argent.

-N'importe quoi ! M'exclamais-je.

-Rosalie, je t'ai dis qu'elle ne me connaissait pas.

-Hé bien sûre tu vas la croire. Bordel, comment peux-tu être aussi naïf. Si elle veut ton fric. Sinon elle ne serait jamais venue ici. Soi disant pour te récupérer.

-Vous êtes vraiment ignoble. M'exclamais-je furieuse. Je me lève aussi tellement la colère gronde en moi.

-Que vous aillez peur des inconnus qui s'approche de votre famille je peux le concevoir. Parce que avoir peur qu'on enlève son enfant, je n'ose même pas imaginer. Mais arrêtez de vous en prendre à tout le monde. Parce que tout le monde n'est pas le mal et qu'un jour ça va retomber sur vous.

Vous ne me connaissez pas et je vous interdis de me juger. J'aime Jasper. Il m'a quitté pendant presque deux semaines et j'ai cru que j'allais exploser. Je me suis coupée les cheveux pour le rejoindre. Parce que je l'aime lui et non son argent.

Puis je quitte le salon. J'entends la voix de Rosalie répondre en colère et la voix de Jasper s'é larmes coulent sur mes joues. Rageusement je me dirige vers la chambre de Jasper.

J'attrape l'un de ses pulls et le pose sur ma tête. Plus petite quand je m'énervais contre mes parents, je me réfugier dans ma chambre. Et un fois le pull de Nahuel se trouvait là. Je m'étais effondré sur son vêtement. Son odeur m'avait calmé. Donc à chaque crise je mettais l'un de ses vêtement sur ma tête.

Là c'est celui de Jasper. Son odeur m'enveloppe directement. Et la crise se calme immédiatement. _Efficace. _

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais n'enlève pas le pull pour autant.

-Trouvé ! S'exclame une petite voix.

J'enlève mon pull et la petite Carlie se tient devant moi toujours avec sa peluche.

-Papa a dit que t'étais partie te cacher. Ris-t-elle.

Je lui souris doucement. Elle me le rend.

-Tu veux voir un dessin nanimé avec moi et Gace.

-Bien sûre. Soufflais-je. J'attrape un mouchoir et je me lève. Je sens alors la petite main de Carlie entourer la mienne. Nous sortons de la chambre pour nous diriger vers la salle de jeux. Dans le couloir, nous entendons les cris.

Je referme la porte. Grace est entrain de mettre un dvd.

-Carlie, on regarde la princesse et la grenouille, d'accord ?

-Voui.

Puis Grace se tourne vers sa cousine. Elle ouvre grand les yeux en me voyant. Enfin en apercevant la main de Carlie dans la mienne.

-On se met dans la cabane ? Proposais-je. Les deux filles dirent oui en même temps. Je m'installe dans la tente et les deux petites viennent s'installer de part et d'autre de pose sa tête sur mes genoux et Carlie contre ma poitrine.

Le film commence.

Je suis bercée par la musique du film et le rire des filles et lentement, je finis par m'endormir.

C'est une caresse sur mon ventre qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et remarque qu'une couverture a été déposé sur moi. Un baiser sur mon épaule, me fait sourire.

-Où sont les filles ? Soufflais-je en me collant contre Jasper.

-Edward et Bella sont partis faire une balade avec elle. Et Emmett tente de résonner Rosalie qui a quitté la maison furieusement.

Je retourne dans les bras de Jasper pour lui faire face. J'encercle son cou de mes bras.

-Je suis désolée de m'être énervée de la sorte.

-Faut pas. Tu es très sexy quand tu es en colère.

J'hausse mes sourcils dubitative.

-Pas contre moi. Cela va de soi. Reprend-t-il. Et puis tu as raison, Rosalie a besoin d'être remise à sa place de temps en temps.

-Tu m'en veux pas alors ?

-Pas du tout. Dit-il en m'embrassant. Ça m'a même excité. Souffle-t-il contre ma bouche. Sa main sur mon dos le rapproche de lui. Avec ses dents, il attrape ma lèvre inférieure qu'il suçote.

Un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Lentement nos hanches bougent ensemble, d'un même accord. Provoquant mille sensations.

-J'ai envie de toi, ma Lice.

-Je le sens. Je souris contre sa bouche. Viens. Viens Jasper. J'ai envie de toi aussi.

Jasper bascule sur moi et bien vite nous perdons dans l'extase.

Jasper et moi sommes installés dans la cuisine, buvant tout les deux du thé. Je lui avait demandé de me parlé de son passé. Il me raconte alors qu'étant le plus jeune dans le show-business, il avait un peu trop profité de sa notoriété. Il a eu beaucoup d'aventures. Certaines duraient quelques jours, d'autres plusieurs moi. Toutefois il n'avait jamais dit le mot « Je t'aime » à quelqu'un je le crois. Il me raconte qu'il aimait charmer. Pour le plaisir. Alors quand, il a charmé la baby-sitter de nièce et que cette dernière c'est rendu compte qu'il ne comptait pas aller plus loin. Elle s'est vengée en enlevant Carlie.

Puis c'est moi qui lui parle ensuite. Je lui parle de Nahuel, mon meilleur ami. De ses sentiments envers moi. Mais de ma peur de la perdre. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Je ne veux pas passer pour une méchante.

-Tu n'est pas méchante, Alice.

-Bien sûre que si. Lui dire par vidéo que je ne suis que sa meilleure amie et que j'ai un petit copain c'est horrible. Je connais Nahuel, et je sais qu'il m'en voudra.

-Tu ne romps pas avec lui. Tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais ça a toujours été nous deux.

-Je comprends. Me dit Jasper en attrapant ma main. Et si on allait chez toi.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, on va chez toi. Tu pourras revoir tes parents et Nahuel. Et je serais là pour te soutenir. Et puis depuis que tu a décris le Kansas à Grace, j'ai très envie d'aller voir.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Bien sûre.

-Mais…

-Alice. Je prends notre relation très au sérieux. Même si nous sortons ensemble depuis à peine quatre mois, je veux rencontrer tes parents. Et voir où tu habites.

-Tu es sûr. Parce que la vie de fermier c'est pas pour pleureuses. J'ai paniqué avec les paparazzi mais traire une vache est mille fois plus difficile.

-Je n'y crois pas une seul seconde.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Quand tu veux Brandon !

-Okay. Si tu n'arrives pas à traire une vache sans demander mon aide, même si je te montre avant, tu fera tout ce que je voudrais. M'exclamais-je.

-Très bien, mais si j'y arrive, tu fera tout ce que je voudrais !

-Pari tenu Cullen.

-On peut partir à la fin de la semaine.

-Avec plaisir. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il est des bus le dimanche et…

Je me coupe parce que je vois Jasper ouvrir les yeux en grand.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux y aller en bus ? S'exclame-t-il.

-Ba ça coûte pas si cher donc oui…

-non, non pas question. Je prends pas le bus. Pour dormir ultra mal et voyager trois jours.

-C'est ce que j'avais fais pour aller à Los Angeles.

-Peut-être. Mais maintenant que tu m'a comme petit ami, on y va en avion.

-Quoi, non ! Jasper, il ne me reste un peu plus de 200 dollars et je n'aurais pas les moy…

Cette fois c'est lu que me coupe en m'embrassant.

-Qui t'a parlé de payer. Je sais que tu n'a pas d'argent mais moi, je suis là. Je t'offre le voyage.

-Jasper, ça me gêne.

-Chut…tu pourras me rembourser avec ton délicieux corps.

-Avec mon ! Puis je plisse les yeux en pointant mon doigt vers lui. J'en étais sûre !

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers qui veut me dévergonder.

-Oh…je suis démasqué. Dit-il en posant sa main sur son front d'un air faussement théâtral. J'ai envie de te manger.

-Mais Alice c'est pas du Shocolat ! S'exclame une voix dans notre dos. La petite Grace se tient avec Isabella qui est toute rouge.

-Pourquoi tu rougis Bella ? Edward ne te mange pas souvent ? S'exclame mon copain en m'attrapant par la taille.

Cette dernière rougit encore plus.

-Va jouer avec Carlie. Dit-elle à sa nièce. Ton frère n'est pas revenu ?

-Non.

Elle hoche la tête et soupire avant de planter son regard dans le mien.

-Je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement pour tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas si hostile d'ordinaire. Sauf quand je dois protéger ma fille.

-Je comprends. L'instinct de la mère loup.

-Ouais. Alors si ce n'est pas trop tard, j'aimerai qu'on essaye de devenir amie. Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi et en me tendant la main.

-Bien sûre ! M'exclamais-je heureuse. Toutefois j'évite sa main et la prends dans mes bras. Je sens qu'on va devenir de très bonnes amies.

-Si tu le dis. Souffle-t-elle maladroitement. C'est à ce moment là qu'entre son mari qui écarquille les yeux en me voyant enlacer sa femme.

Je me détache d'Isabella et souris à Edward.

-Tu veux être mon ami ? Lui demandais-je alors les yeux brillants comme je savais le faire.

-Ne te laisse pas avoir. Elle m'a déjà fait le coup ! S'exclame Jasper.

-Oh ! oui ! On ne peut pas résister. Je sautille sur place et le prends dans mes bras.

-Faut pas la regarder quand elle fait ça ! Reprends Jasper.

-Tu ne peux pas te passer de mon charme. Ricanais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Et toi pourquoi elle t'a fait cette tête ? Demande son frère.

-Elle voulait manger au Macdo.

-J'en avais marre des restaurants mondains. Et ne te plains pas, je t'ai donné mon jouer !

-Edward éclate de rire alors qu'Isabella ris plus discrètement.

-Mon frère qui se fait manipulé par une fille.

-Edward sache que tu te fais aussi manipulé par Isabella.

-N'importe quoi !

-Bien sûre que si. Et si ce soir elle te dis pas de sexe, va falloir ramer.

J'attrape le bras de ma nouvelle amie qui sourit narquoisement à son mari. On rejoint les filles mais dans le couloir, elle me chuchote.

-Appelle-moi Bella. Isabella c'est trop formel.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Bisou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec la suite et le dernier chapitre !**

**Merci à toutes vos alertes et favoris**

**Merci à**

**elo-didie, Miss Vintage, mamoure21, Aliiice, cecile82**

**mathildeD : Rosalie est fille de milliardaire. Et elle a peur pour sa fille. Elle se méfie de tout le monde ce qui peu lui jouer des tours.**

**Mélodie93 : personnellement quand tu vis dans un monde différent, comme Rose, tu te méfis de tout le monde. Je ne pense donc pas que se soit « mélodramatique et trop barban » et je pense que tu trompes sur la suite.**

**Bon je vous souhaite bonne lecture avec plein de lemon !**

**

* * *

**

Lui et moi

Chapitre 3

**POV Alice**

Jasper venait de louer une voiture à la sortie de l'avion. Le soleil brillait. Il faisait chaud. Il faisait beau. La ville disparaissait pour laisser place à des champs à pertes de vue. Mais surtout.

-Lice, calme-toi. Souffle Jasper avec un sourire.

Surtout j'étais intenable. J'allais revoir ma famille. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant de 5 ans à qui on allait donner une surprise.

-Jasper, je rentre à la maison ! M'exclamais-je en tapant dans mes mains.

-Je sais. Juste une question Alice.

-Vas-y .

-Comment c'est chez toi ?

Je retiens mon sourire. Je savais qu'il allait me poser cette question, cela l'inquiétait. Et j'avais décidé de m'amuser.

-C'est génial. Bon sauf quand tu veux aller aux toilettes. Tu dois traverser tout le champ pour y aller.

-Le champ ?

-Ouais. Et a oui faut faire attention, avec les lampes à huile, tu peux te brûler et donc faire tomber la lampe et faire cramer la maison.

-Une lampe à huile.

-mm mm. Et je sais pas si papa à fais construire une salle de bain. Si ce n'est pas le cas, faudra se laver dans le ruisseau.

-Dans le ruisseau ?

Je vois Jasper blanchir de plus en plus et cela m'amuse. Je ne peux pas me retenir alors j'éclate de rire.

-Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Tu verrais ta tête. Et j'explose de rire à nouveau.

-Tu t'es foutu de moi ?

-Oh mais ça en valait le coup ! Je me tiens les côtes tellement je ris. Oh mon dieu, mon chéri, tu es tellement drôle.

-Ravi de te faire rire.

-Jasper, c'est peut être la campagne mais on l'électricité, l'eau chaude, une salle de bain et des toilettes. C'est pas la petite maison dans la prairie.

-Tu connais cette série ? Demande-t-il surpris.

-Ouais, j'ai dévoré tous ces livres. Pas toi.

-Ah ! les livres…non moi j'ai vu la série télé. Plus de 20 saisons, avec la jolie Mary Ingalls.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, enfin dans la description qu'en fait sa sœ mon préféré c'est Almanzo !

-Ah toutes les filles ont craqué sur lui. Enfin du moins à l'époque. Parce que l'acteur n'est pas très beau.

-Si tu le dis. Dans le livre, il est magnifique. Je dois avoir un faible pour les blonds. Je lui souris.

-Et moi pour les brunes.

-Sûrement. Soufflais-je en me rapprochant de lui. Mais Mary Ingalls est brune.

-On s'en fiche, moi je préfère Alice Brandon. Embrasse-moi.

Et rapidement je l'embrassais parce qu'il conduisait tout de même !

Au bout d'heure, je me redressais sur mon siège. Je reconnaissais le paysage. Les fermes se succédaient.

-On arrive. Murmurais-je.

On effet, au tournant suivant, la ferme de mes parents apparaît. La maison est grande. Quand mes parents l'ont construite, ils rêvaient de fonder une grande famille. Hélas après ma naissance, ma mère a eu des problèmes.

J'aperçois ma mère dans l'enclos pour chevaux. Elle est entrain de brosser l'un deux. Elle porte encore sa salopette orange. Ce truc est vraiment horrible mais c'est maman, ça lui va la voiture entre dans la propriété, elle redresse la tête.

Jasper à peine arrêter la voiture que je sors de l'habitacle. Je vois ma mère ouvrir les yeux en grand. Elle laisse tomber la brosse des chevaux. Ma mère passe la barrière et se met à courir vers moi. J'en fais de même.

-Oh ma chérie….Sanglote-t-elle une fois dans mes bras. Je la serre contre moi. C'est si bon. Son odeur m'avait manqué. Cette odeur de pain d'épice. Si chaud. Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues.

-Ma puce… Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu rentrais ?

-Je voulais te faire la surprise.

-Oh hé bien c'est réussi…tu es magnifique.

Sa main attrape mes cheveux courts.

-Oh tu les as coupé.

-Son sourire s'élargit.

-ça te vas si bien. Me souffle-t-elle. Elle me regarde tendrement mais ses yeux se mettent à fixer un point derrière moi. Je me retourne. Jasper est sorti de la voiture et se tient contre le capot de la voiture. Il regarde autour de lui, ma maison.

_Il sexy avec ses lunettes de soleil._

Je sautille jusqu'à lui, et attrape sa main pour le tirer vers moi et le présenté à maman.

-Alors maman, voici Jasper, mon petit-ami. Jasper voici maman.

-Enchanté, madame.

-Oh, il est poli. Puis elle tends ses bras vers mon blond.

-Aller, Jasper, viens me dire bonjour. Ma mère le prend dans ses bras et le serre doucement. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi Madame.

-Oh, non pas de madame. Appelle moi Carmen, mon chéri.

-Si vous voulez.

-Bien sûre que je le veux. S'exclame ma mère.

Jasper sourit devant l'enthousiasme de ma mère.

-Oh je vais appeler ton père, il est dans le champ. Il sera heureux de te revoir. Puis elle part en courant et en criant. Chéri ! Eléazar !

Jasper pose sa main autour de ma taille. Ses lèvres rencontrent mon front.

-Je sais maintenant de qui tu tiens. Me souffle-t-il. Ta mère est très vivante.

-Et encore la je la trouve un peu fatiguée. Le taquinais-je en l'enlaçant.

Il embrasse délicatement mes lèvres. Puis au loin, j'entends la voix joyeuse de ma mère. J'entends mon père grogner.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Grogne mon père. Toujours grognon celui-là. Mon père aime râler.

Je me détache légèrement de Jasper et observe mon père arriver. Il porte son chapeau de paille et sa fameuse chemise rouge à carreau.

-Regarde qui est venu nous rendre visite ! S'exclame ma mère en le tenant par la main.

-Papa ! Criais-je pour attirer son attention.

Mon père se fige sur place. Ma mère s'éloigne de lui pour s'approcher de nous. Enfin de Jasper puisque moi je m'élance vers mon père. Je le serre dans mes bras. Mon père avait refusé que je m'éloigne mais ma mère avait réussi à le convaincre comme quoi je devais voler de mes propres ailes.

Au final, il avait accepté mais sans grande joie. J'étais parti.

Mais là j'étais revenu. Dans ses bras, même en ce moment.

-Tu es là.

-Oui, je t'ai dis que je reviendrai.

-Ma chérie. Il embrasse mon front.

-Viens papa, je vais te présenter quelqu'un. Je le tire jusqu'à mon homme.

-Papa, voici mon Jasper et Jasper mon père.

Mon père lui tend sa main que Jasper s'empresse de serrer.

-Vous êtes son compagnon ?

-Oui.

-Vous veillez sur elle ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Merci, jeune homme. J'avais peur de la laisser seule dans ce monde de brute.

-A dire vrai, votre fille se débrouille très bien.

-Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. S'exclame ma mère. C'est tout moi. Rit-elle en m'encerclant. Oh je suis si contente, de te voir. Et puis tu vas être heureuse, Alice. Se soir, il a un bal. Les frères Steveson ont monté un groupe. Ils sont très doués en musique. Ils vont passés avant le groupe local. Vous vous y connaissez en musique Jasper.

Je souris en même temps que mon chéri.

-Un petit peu. Répond-t-il.

-Chouette. Mais Alice devrait vous apprendre les pas de danse. Continue ma mère. Bon vous pouvez vous installez dans ta chambre Lily.

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois comme mon père avant tous les deux de retourner à leur boulot.

Jasper sort nos sacs de la voiture et me suit.

-Lily ? C'est mignon comme surnom.

-Je trouve aussi. Tes frères et tes amis ne te donne pas de surnoms ?

-Non, c'est ridicule à chaque fois.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, Jazou. Jazzie.

-Jazzie ça passe encore. Il faut que je t'en trouve un.

-Pas un trop moche ! S'exclame-t-il alors que j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

-C'est pas mon genre. Et voilà, bienvenue dans mon antre. Ma chambre était ce qu'il avait de plus simple. Un lit, une armoire, un bureau et une étagère.

-C'est mignon. Souris-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

-C'est chez moi. Soufflais-je en me posant devant lui.

Jasper pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

-C'est tout toi. Dit-il en parlant contre mon ventre avant de déposer un baiser. Mes mains viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Alors que celle de mon blond soulève mon tee-shirt. Elles caressent mes côtes et sa bouche trace un sillon de baiser autour de mon nombril. Son nez trace des lignes imaginaires sur mon ventre. Je passe mes jambes de par et d'autre de lui et le fait tomber à la renverse sur le lit.

-Je l'ai jamais fait dans ma chambre.

-Je sais. Vu que c'est moi qui ai été ton premier !Dit en embrassant mon omoplate. Et puis il est temps que cette chambre d'enfant devienne celle d'une jeune femme. Il embrasse mon cou.

-Et c'est en me pervertissant que tu vas me faire ça.

Je lui griffe avec douceur son avant-bras, ce qui le fait grogner.

-Non, c'est toi qui me pervertis. Souffle-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mmm ! Bonheur !

Bien vite, nous nous retrouvons nus. Je caressais son dos, ses fesses. Alors que lui embrassait ma poitrine. Je frissonnais de plaisir et de désir pour lui.

Mais je me détache de lui, pour attraper un préservatif dans mon sac. Je sais qu'il faut être très prévenant maintenant avec Jasper. Il est très gourmant !

J'installe le préservatif sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Puis je me suis positionné sur lui. Il caressait mes hanches alors que je me mouvais sur lui.

Si bon.

Nous gémissions de plaisir. Mon désir augmentait. Le sien aussi. Nous nous couvrions de sueur. Je plantais mes ongles sur ses avant-bras alors que ses doigts se serraient sur mes cuisses. Je sentais mon orgasme arriver. Je renversais la tête et fermais les yeux pour me laisser aller.

Jasper alors a grogné et je les sentis se tendre. Moi j'ai crié de plaisir. Puis j'ai posé mon torse sur le sien, tentant de reprendre notre souffle.

-Non, Jasper. Tu fais trois pas en arrière et tu tapes des pieds et dans tes mains trois fois. M'exclamais-je en riant alors que mon chéri se grogner.

J'essayais de lui apprendre depuis 1h toutes les danses traditionnelles que nous danserions se soir. Il y en avait 9. Nous en étions seulement à la deuxième.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne danse pas dans tes clips. T'es nul.

-T'es pas obligé dans rajouter ! Grogne-t-il.

-Attends. Pour une fois. Je trouve sa très bien. J'étais totalement paumé dans ton monde. A ton tour ! Chantonnais-je.

-Bon aller, on reprend.

Je ris alors que lui soupire.

-Les enfants c'est l'heure. Nous appelle ma mère en bas. Il était déjà 20h. Et j'avais réussi à apprendre toute les danses à Jasper.

Je portais la robe traditionnelle. Une jupe longue de couleur bleue. Avec une chemise blanche et un corsage de la même couleur que la jupe.

Pour les hommes, le costume était diffèrent.

_Et encore heureux. Je ne m'imagine pas danser avec des hommes habillés en blanc_.

Tout ça pour dire que les hommes portaient un jean et une chemise à carreau avec un chapeau sur la tête. L'habit de cow-boy.

Et je dois dire que Jasper était très sexy dans sa chemise bleue.

Bleue. On était en accord. Cela me fait sourire.

-J'espère que tu vas t'amuser Jasper ! S'exclame ma mère une fois que arrivé en bas.

-Il a intérêt ! Dis-je.

-T'es folle. Ris-t-il en embrassant ma tempe.

-Allez, en avant ! Vous prenez votre voiture. Au cas où vous voudriez rentrer plus tôt ou plus tard. AH t'es clé ma chérie. Tiens.

Ma mère me tend mon trousseau de clé. C'est la lettre A faite dans du bois. C'est Nahuel qui me l'avait fait.

_Nahuel. _Je risque de le voir ce soir. J'ai envie de le voir mais j'ai peur.

-C'est jolie. Dit Jasper en observant discrètement la fameuse lettre que je tripote.

-C'est Nahuel qui me l'a fait.

Jasper hoche doucement la tête tout en fixant la route.

-Tu veux lui parler toute seule ?

-Non. Je veux être avec toi. J'espère juste qu'il ne va m'écarter de sa vie.

-S'il tiens vraiment à toi, il ne le fera pas.

-On verra bien. Soufflais-je alors qu'il se garait. La musique se faisait entendre de là. Plusieurs voitures étaient déjà garées et d'autres étaient entrain d'arriver.

-Alice ? S'exclame une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne surprise. Mais cela bien vite et un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

-Alice, c'est toi ?

-Oui !

Puis mon amie se met à crier et j'en fais de même. On court l'une vers l'autre pour se prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu m'a manqué Angela.

-Et toi, alors ! Alors la ville ?

-C'est génial ! Et toi qu'es-ce que tu deviens ?

Angela tente de cacher son sourire mais elle n'y arrive pas.

-Angie ?

-Je vois un homme.

-C'est vrai ? Qui est ce?

-Ben Cheney.

Je fronce les sourcils. Son nom me dit quelque chose. En revanche son prénom.

-Cheney ?

-On avait sa sœur dans notre collège. Il a cinq ans de plus que nous. Il a vecu à Witchita après son diplôme. Là il est revenu parce qu'il vient de vivre une rupture douloureuse. On est seulement ami mais je crois que je ressens des choses pour lui.

-Mais c'est génial. Tes parents doivent être content.

Angela se met à froncer son nez.

-Mon père n'est pas au courant. Tu sais depuis que…Elle fait un geste vague de la main. Puis ses yeux se fixent derrière moi. Bonsoir.

Je me retourne. Jasper se tient derrière moi. Zut ! je l'avais presque oublié.

-Angie, je te présente mon amoureux. Jasper Cullen. Jasper, voici Angela Weber. Ma meilleure amie. La fille du pasteur.

-Bonsoir. Dit-il en lui faisant la bise. Ce qui fait rougir mon amie.

-Je vois que tu ne t'ennuie pas à la ville. Ris-t-elle.

-Non. J'ai eu de la chance. Ya des fous là-bas.

-J'imagine.

-Bon et si on y allait. J'ai envie de voir Ben. Il m'a dit qu'il danserait une danse avec moi.

-Ohh.

Puis nous avançons vers la place du village tout en continuant à parler. Nous rions des bêtises qu'on avait pu faire, ce qui étonna franchement Jasper lorsque je lui ai dit qu'une fois j'avais piquer une poule pour tenter de la faire voler. Il avait dit que même lui qui était de la ville, savait que les poules ne volaient pas.

-Ouais mais moi, je croyais,qu'il fallait juste leur donner leur envol.

-Bon les amis, je vous rejoint plus tard. Je vais voir Ben. Puis Angela s'éloigne. Je la suis du regard. Elle s'approche d'un homme grand qui lui tourne le dos. Je la vois tapoter son épaule. Ça doit être Ben. Le gars se retourne. Il est brun. Et il semble très mignon. Mais je suis trop loin pour bien voir.

-Qu'es-ce qui lui est arrivée ? Me demande Jasper en me tendant un verre de punch.

-Comment ça ? Je plonge mon nez dans mon verre.

Je sais de quoi il veut parler.

-Alice. J'ai vu sa cicatrice dans son cou. Et j'imagine que s'est bien plus grave qu'un simple accident puisque tu évites mon regard.

Je grogne contre moi-même. Pourquoi je suis si transparente ? Je soupire et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

-Euh…en faîtes c'est quelqu'un qui lui a fait ça.

Jasper écarquille les yeux.

-Dans les campagnes, la foi en dieu est très importante. On dirait même que dans certains endroits cela n'a pas évoluer depuis le 17éme siècle. Un jour, un homme est venu à l'église en compagnie de sa femme très malade. Il a demandé au prête de l'aider dans sa prière. Il n'avait foi qu'en Dieu. Le prêtre a bien voulu mais seulement si l'homme emmenait sa femme chez le docteur. Il a refuser et a insister. Le prêtre a alors téléphoné le docteur de la ville en urgence pour qu'il vienne.

Le prêtre ensuite est retourné auprès de cet homme. Mais il était trop tard. La femme était entrain de donner ses derniers soupirs. Le prête a fait une prière pour que la femme repose en paix. L'homme accusa alors l'homme de foi. Il incrimina le prête en lui disant que s'était sa faute si sa femme était morte puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu prier. Il jura alors de se venger.

-C'est ce qu'il fit un mois plus tard. Il kidnappa Angela Weber, la fille du prêtre. Il voulait qu'il souffre en faisant souffrir la petite fille de 8 ans. Toutefois, la police retrouva rapidement cet homme. Angela avait des blessures très graves. Heureusement elle s'en est sortie mais avec quelques cicatrices. Celle de son coup est la plus importante.

Puis elle est sortie de l'hôpital. Au début, elle se renfermait sur elle. Alors ses parents ont décidé de la forcé. Angela a fait une dépression à 10 ans. Très grave. Ils l'ont fait interner pour qu'elle se repose surtout.

C'est pour ça Jasper que j'étais en colère lorsque tu as forcé Carlie à s'approcher de moi. J'ai vu Angela dépérir et je ne veux plus que ça arrive. A qui que se soit.

Jasper me regarde profondément.

-Je comprends mieux ta réaction alors et je regrette. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me colle à lui. En tout cas, je pense maintenant qu'elle s'est bien remise. Elle semble forte.

-Elle l'est.

Puis Jasper m'embrasse tendrement.

Cela faisait une heure que les frères Steveson jouaient. J'aimais bien. Cela ressemblait un peu au groupe New Moon. Mais avec un air de campagne en plus. Jasper aussi aimait. Je retrouvais beaucoup de gens. Ils étaient tous heureux de me revoir. Et je présentais mon petit ami. Tout comme moi, personne dans mon village, ne connaissait le groupe Eclipse. Et d'un côté je crois que ça lui faisait plaisir. Il n'avait pas à se cacher. Et il n'était pas traqué. Il respirait.

On dansait tout les deux. Il me faisait tourner sur moi-même. J'en avais la tête qui tourne.

-Alice ? S'exclame une voix que je ne connais trop bien.

Je me tourne alors vers Nahuel et lui saute dans les bras, heureuse. Il me fait tourner dans ses bras.

-Oh ma belle !

-Tu m'a manqué !

-Toi aussi ! Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Il cale son visage dans mon cou et respire profondément. Je me dégage de lui et sourit.

-Nahuel. Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Voici Jasper mon petit ami. Jasper voici Nahuel mon meilleur ami.

Les deux garçons se jugent du regard. C'est pas vrai ! Je donne un discret coup dans le ventre de mon copain pour qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Jasper soupire avant de tendre sa main. Je vois la mâchoire de Nahuel se contracter.

-Nahuel ? Je pose une main sur son bras mais il se dégage et s'éloigne.

-Nahuel ! Attends ! Je le rattrape rapidement et me met devant lui. S'il te plaît, Na', je l'aime vraiment. Je sais que notre relation est vraiment ambiguë. Mais je tiens à notre amitié, à notre passé. Mais lui c'est mon futur. Alors, je t'en prie.

-Je ferais des efforts. Réponds-t-il au bout d'un moment la mâchoire toujours serrer. Je vais rentrer, on se voit demain. Souffle-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis le bal. Jasper et moi allions voir tous les après-midi Nahuel. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas géniale. On riait de temps en temps mais généralement c'est Jasper ou moi qui parlons. Et ma complicité avec Nahuel me manquait.

-Aller, Jazz, il est temps de t'apprendre à traire une vache. M'exclamais-je en tapant dans mes mains. On se tient devant la grange. Mais avant ça, il faut que tu t'approche de la vache. Ricanais-je.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Parce que j'ai hâte de te voir, le nez dans le foin. Et de remporter mon pari.

-Bon au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, ouvre moi cette foutu porte. Ordonne-t-il en retroussant ses manches.

Je me mords la lèvre tout en exécutant son ordre.

-T'es sexy quand tu ordonnes. Soufflais-je au moment où il passe près de moi.

-Ne me tente pas. Je m'occupe de la vache et après de toi.

J'éclate de rire pendant qu'il entre dans la grange et se stoppe.

-Laquelle ?

J'observe les 10 vaches et lui pointe du doigts ma préférée.

-Polochonne. C'est la plus gentille.

-Polochonne ?

-J'adore la petite sirène. Mais mes parents m'ont dit que donner un nom de garçon à une fille ça le fait pas.

-euh okay.

-Bon alors, tu t'assoie sur le tabouret et tu place le sceau sous ses pis.

-Moitié du pari réussi. Ricane Jasper.

-Si tu veux alors maintenant tu en attrape deux et tu appuie et tu tires.

Il écoute attentivement fais ce que je dis sauf que rien ne sort. Il réessaye. Toujours rien.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Grogne-t-il.

-En faîtes, il faut que tu fasses comme si tu faisais ta petite affaire.

-Quoi ?

-Ba…tu sais… Je fais un geste vague de la main.

-Tu veux que…je branle cette vache ? S'exclame-t-il.

-Euh…on peut dire ça comme ça. Après tout si c'est bien fait ya quelque chose qui e n sort.

Il regarde les pis intensément avant que son visage ne forme une grimace de dégoût.

-Euh…oh…Jamais plus je ne verrai mini Jazz pareil !

J'éclate de rire.

-Non c'est vrai tu viens de comparer mon pénis à une pis de vache.

Je ris encore plus, me tordant en deux. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues tellement je m'esclaffe. Petit à petit, je me calme voyant que Jasper ne suit pas mon enthousiasme.

Je me place derrière lui et encercle son cou de mes bras. J'embrasse sa joue.

-Fais pas la tête. Si tu veux tout savoir, il n'y a qu'avec toi je prends du plaisir.

Mes mains caressent son torse. Elles descendent lentement plus bas.

-Et ce n'est qu'avec toi que je suis si délicate.

Ma main défait la ceinture de son pantalon, ainsi que son bouton et sa braguette. Je sens Jasper se tendre. J'embrasse son cou, alors que ma main passe sous son caleçon.

-Et il n'y a qu'avec toi et mini Jasper que je m'applique.

Ma main agrippe son sexe qui est à moitié tendu. Je le sens gonflé sous ma paume. Jasper siffle de plaisir.

-Et il n'y a que toi que je prends en bouche.

Je passe devant lui et m'agenouille. Je tire sur son pantalon et caleçon pour faire sortir son sexe. Je la met en bouche et Jasper grogne. Ma langue caresse le dessous, alors que mes dents gratte doucement le dessus.

-Oh…lice…Gémit mon Jasper. Sa main se pose sur ma tête. Avec l'aide de sa main, je fais de vas et viens. Ma main vient caresser ses testicules. J'entends Jasper gémir profondément.

-Plus…Souffle-t-il. Alors j'accélère la cadence. Je sens son sexe tressaillir.

Je suis fière des réactions que je lui procure. J'augmente le rythme.

-Je vais…venir…Articule-t-il difficilement.

Et il vient effectivement. En revanche, je n'arrive toujours pas avalé. Discrètement je crache dans le sceau. Puis me tourne de nouveau vers Jasper. Il est en sueur et a un sourire béat sur son visage. Ses yeux me regardent avec amour.

-Tu es rassuré maintenant ?

-Oui. Souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Sa langue caresse la mienne. Mais l'air nous manque et à regret on se recule.

-Alice ! S'écrie la voix de ma mère à l'extérieur de la grange.

Je gémis de frustration. Jasper se rhabille rapidement parce que la voix de ma mère se fait plus proche.

-Je suis là. M'exclamais-je une fois que mon amoureux est totalement présentable.

Ma mère entre dans la grange.

-Alice. Je viens d'avoir Maggie au téléphone. Nahuel est prostré dans un mutisme depuis hier soir. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

J'hoche la tête alors que a mère sort.

-Vas-y toute seule. Je crois qu'il a besoin de toi. Me dit Jasper.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que je traîne dans ses pieds. Et tu es assez grande pour bien parler.

Jasper embrasse mon front.

-Et puis j'ai envie de réussir mon pari ! Reprend-t-il en se tournant vers la vache.

-Attend ! Je vais changer le sceau j'ai recracher dedans.

J'attrape le sceau et le remplace par un autre. Jasper pose une main sur ma joue qu'il caresse.

-Tu n'arrives toujours pas à avaler…

-Non désolée.

-C'est pas grave.

-Ba c'est un peu la honte. Jessica m'a dit que si tu avalais et bien..

-Ttttt. Jasper pose un doigt sur mes lèvres. N'écoute personne d'autre que toi. Il faut juste que tu saches que tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte en avalant.

J'écarquille les yeux. Jasper aussi.

-Attend, tu crois qu'on tombe enceinte en avalant du sperme ? S'exclame-t-il. Je le regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire. Puis j'explose de rire.

-Non je le sais bien. Je suis ignorante mais pas à ce point. J'ai eu des cours d'éducations sexuelles à l'école. Pourquoi crois-tu ça ?

-Non, je sais enfin…

-Jasper qu'es-ce que tu ne me dit pas ?

-Euh...ya quelques années j'ai eu une copine qui croyait qu'en avalant le sperme…ba elle pouvait avoir un bébé.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais…bon elle était spéciale aussi, elle croyait que si moi je lui faisait un cunni que sa serait moi qui allait être enceinte !

J'explose de rire.

-Elle est bizarre ton ex.

-Ouais….

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais comment on fait les bébés.

-Heureusement. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Puis je sors pour retrouver mon meilleur ami.

Je savais où est Nahuel. Il va toujours au même endroit lorsqu'il est vexé. _Dans la cabane qu'on avait construite près du lac. La première qu'on a construit._

La cabane est toujours en hauteur.

J'escalade l'echelle et entre. Il assis sur l'un des siège a observé toute nos photos.

-Nah'.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Murmure-t-il.

-Ta mère a appelé la mienne. Elle a dit que tu ne lui parlait plus. Et puis tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai dis que je reviendrai te parler. Et je veux te parler de moi. Et de Jasper.

-Vas-y.

-Avant regarde-moi.

Lentement Nahuel se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux sont rouges. Il a pleuré._ Merde._

-J'aimerais que tu acceptes Jasper. Je l'aime. Jasper sait que tu es important pour moi.

-D'accord. Parle moi de lui.

Et je lui raconte tout. Ma rencontre avec lui. Mon ignorance. Ma découverte de sa célébrité. Notre bonheur. Puis les paparazzis, sa fuite. Ma course pour le retrouver. Sa famille et ses nièces.

Au fur et à mesure de mon récit je vois que la mâchoire de Nahuel se contracter.

-Tu as l'air heureuse.

-Je le suis.

Puis sans rien comprendre, Nahuel se jette sur moi. Ses lèvres percutent les miennes. Ses mains entourent mes joues. Sa bouche bouge contre la mienne. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts. Je suis tétanisée.

Le baiser n'aura duré que peu de temps avant que je le repousse fortement et lui donne un claque.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Criais-je. Tu sais très bien que je l'aime. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je suis blessée et furieuse.

-t'as tout gaché. Soufflais-je avant de quitter la cabane en courrant. Je cours vite, je veux tout oublier.

Plus vite, toujours plus vite.

Le soleil cogne fort.

J'aperçois ma ferme au loin.

Plus vite.

Je veux Jasper.

Jasper.

Vite. J'arrive dans le ferme et me précipite dans la grange. Il n'est pas là. Je cours vers la maison et entre précipitamment.

-Jasper ! Criais-je.

-Je suis là. S'exclame-t-il.

La voix provient de la cuisine. Je l'entends rire en compagnie de mon père.

-Ma puce, ton copain est formidable, il a réussi… Commence mon père mais il se coupe alors que je m'élance dans les bras de mon copain. Je pleure fortement.

-Chut…Ma lice….Chut… Il me décale de lui et essuie mes larmes.

-Tiens bois un peu.

J'attrape le verre que mon père me tend et je bois d'une traite.

-Qu'es-ce qui a Alice ? Me redemande Jasper.

-C'est Nahuel…Il a tout gâché. Un sanglot me reprend.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il m'a embrassé. Alors qu'il savait que je suis heureuse avec toi.

Puis je me remets à pleurer. Jasper me serre encore plus d'en mes bras.

-Je vais aller lui parler. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je me tends. Jasper doit le sentir car il reprend. Juste lui parler, Alice. Je ferai tout pour ne pas me battre.

J'hoche la tête et me recule du torse chaud de mon copain. Il passe une main sur ma joue pour remettre mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Appelle quelqu'un pour rester avec toi.

-Euh Angela a appelé elle a dit qu'elle allait venir. Dit mon père mal à l'aise de nous interrompre.

J'hoche la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. J'entends tout mais je me sens incapable d'agir. Je sens Jasper m'asseoir sur la chaise de la cuisine. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends Angela. Jasper lui explique la situation. J'ai encore envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs quelques larmes coulent.

-Je t'aime, Alice.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que moi aussi mais ma voix est trop serrée.

-Alice ? La main d'Angela se pose sur la mienne. Je relève les yeux sur elle. Elle me sourit doucement.

-ça va aller. Me dit-elle. Puis elle tourne la tête vers le sceau et me demande ce que c'est. Je sais qu'elle veut me changer les idées.

-C'est le lait que Jasper à trait. S'exclame mon père. Il est très doué ce petit !

Je regarde mon père en plissant les yeux. Il est entrain de plier une serviette, puis une autre. _Okay._

-Tu mens. Tu es nerveux papa.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. S'exclame-t-il en repliant une des serviettes qu'il avait déjà plié. De plus il fuit mon regard.

-Papa, regarde-moi.

Mon père tourne lentement ses yeux vers moi.

-Dis-moi la vérité.

Il triture la serviette en grommelant.

-Papa…

-Oh ! Okay ! Il m'a dit que vous avez fait fait un pari. Et que s'il perdait, il craignait ce que tu allais lui faire. Et comme je sais que tu peux être terrible…

-Je ne suis pas terrible !

-Bien sûre que si ! Rappelle-toi tu a parié une fois avec Nahuel et il a perdu le pauvre. Tu l'a carrément épilé avec tes fichus bandes de cire.

Angela éclate de rire alors que je souris doucement. C'est vrai que sur ce pari là, j'ai été affreuse.

-Et puis solidarité masculine ! ajoute mon père.

-Heureuse de voir que tu t'entends bien avec lui.

-C'est un chouette gamin. Bon les filles je vous laisse, je retourne à mon champs.

Sur ce mon père quitte la cuisine nous laissant Angela et moi. Je remarque alors une tâche violette sur son cou. _Euh attendez ! Une tâche vraiment ? _

-C'est un suçon, Angela ?

Angela plaque sa main sur son cou tout en rougissant.

-Raconte moi tout.

-Hé bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

-Angie ! la suppliais-je.

Cette dernière soupire alors que je claque dans mes mains.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tout ! Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? ça t'a fais quoi quand tu l'a embrassé ? Il embrassa bien ? Vous vous êtes embrassés où la première fois ?

-Hé ! hé ! doucement.

-Déjà on ne sort pas ensemble.

-Quoi ?

-On ne sort pas ensemble.

-Mais…mais…pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt. Il pense encore à son ex.

-Mais…C'est dégueulasse ! Il a pas le droit de t'utiliser. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

-Mais je le suis ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier son ex mais que grâce à moi il se sentait bien.

-Tu as couché avec lui ?

-Quoi ! Non !

-J'ai pas envie que tu souffres Angie.

-Je ne vais pas souffrir. Je l'aime et je peux être patiente.

J'hoche la tête et admire le courage de mon amie.

-Et donc vous vous êtes seulement embrassés.

-Euh oui…On s'est un peu laissé emporter mais on a su s'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin.

-Et il embrasse bien ?

Angela rougit fortement.

-J'imagine que c'est un oui.

Angela se met à glousser. J'éclate de rire.

-Oh arrête de te moquer ! Es-ce que ton Jasper embrasse bien d'ailleurs ?

Mon rire s'arrête net alors que je sens mes joues s'empourprer. Cette fois c'est Angela qui éclate de rire.

-C'est à ce point ?

-Tu n'imagine même pas. Quand il m'embrasse j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Sa bouche est si douce. Je l'aime vraiment.

-Et il t'aime aussi.

Je me contente de sourire.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Jasper revient et en compagnie de Nahuel qui plus est. Les deux garçons semblent vraiment mal à l'aise.

Angela hausse ses sourcils alors que moi je les fronce.

-Je vais vous laisser…Souffle Angela.

J'hoche la tête alors qu'elle quitte ma maison. Jasper vient s'installer à mes côtés, alors que Nahuel prend place en face de moi.

-Je m'excuse. Dit mon meilleur ami. De t'avoir embrasser. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose. Ses yeux sont fuyants. Je regarde Jasper qui lui regarde ses mains. Je regarde à nouveau Nahuel.

-Tu voulais vérifier quoi ?

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes. Quand on avait 15 ans, j'ai été amoureux de toi.

-Nahuel…

-Non, ne me coupe pas. J'ai été amoureux de toi et je me suis accroché à cette idée. Parce que je ne voulais pas que ça change. Je refusais. Malheureusement en t'embrassant je n'ai rien ressenti.

-C'est parce qu'on est ami.

-Non, c'est parce que j'aime…les hommes.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Tu…Oh…

-Et ton copain me plaît…Souffle-t-il.

-Quoi ! Non pas question. Tu…Attends ! Que tu m'embrasses et que tu ne ressentes rien okay, mais comment tu sais que tu aimes les hommes et surtout mon Jasper ?

Il ne répond rien mais je le vois rougir.

-Il m'a embrassé. Déclare Jasper.

-Quoi ? M'écriais-je.

-Désolé. Souffle Nahuel.

Je suis complètement figé. Plus personne ne parle.

-Et tu as aimé ? Demandais-je presque timidement en regardant Jasper.

Lorsque Jasper remarque que je m'adresse à lui, il ouvre grand les yeux.

-Quoi ! Non déconnes pas, Alice ! Non ! S'insurge Jasper.

-Mais depuis quand, tu sais que tu aimes les hommes ?

Nahuel se remet à rougir.

-Quand tu es parti, j'ai passé du temps avec les collègues du resto ou je bosse. Et j'ai commencé à avoir pas de simple pensée pour l'un de mes collègues. On se faisait quelques soirées. Je suis devenu ami avec plusieurs d'entre eux, dont Liam.

-Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

-Je lui ai dit à une soirée. Le lendemain, il croyait juste que j'étais bourré. Alors j'ai voulu cacher mon homosexualité en faisant ressortir mon amour pour toi. J'ai démissionné de mon poste, et j'ai décidé de le haïr. Les mecs n'ont pas compris et un jour je les ai envoyé chier et depuis je n'ai plus aucun contact. Puis tu es revenu avec Jasper et tu venais tous les jours. J'ai bien vu qu'il était parfait et je suis désolé j'ai craqué sur lui. Mais t'inquiète, je ne vais pas te le voler.

J'acquiesce.

-Donc on reste ami. Demande-t-il timidement.

-Mais bien sûre ! M'exclamais-je en me levant et en le prenant dans mes bras. Il me serre fort.

-Merci de m'accepter comme je suis. Me souffle-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié. Mais si tu veux accepter ce que tu es, tu devrais en parler à Liam. Pour oublier Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu me le piques.

Nahuel éclate de rire. Il embrasse ma joue et fait juste un signe de tête à Jasper avant de sortir.

A peine eut-il quitté la cuisine que je sens les lèvres de Jasper sur moi. Il m'embrasse avidement. Sa bouche dévore la mienne. Puis doucement il se détache de moi, posant son front contre le mien, me laissant haletante.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es lèvres m'ont manqués et je voulais oublier la sensation des lèvres de ton meilleur ami. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, même si tu es un tricheur. Soufflais-je.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

-Je sais que tu as soudoyé mon père pour le lait. Et par ce fait j'ai gagner mon pari.

-Alice…

-Tu seras donc mon esclave sexuelle pendant une semaine. Le coupais-je.

Jasper va pour répliquer mais s'arrête immédiatement. Un sourire en coin apparaît et ses yeux pétillent de malice.

-Quand voulez-vous commencer mademoiselle Brandon.

-Maintenant. Ordonnais-je alors que je me plaque contre lui.

Je m'éveille doucement. Le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel car ma chambre est déjà toute ensoleillé. Faire l'amour avec Jasper est incroyable mais bien plus depuis qu'il est mon « esclave » depuis une semaine. Je tourne ma tête, et le lit est vide. C'est la première fois depuis qu'on est arrivé qu'il n'est pas là. _Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu avoir un petit câlin. _

Je suis entrain de devenir accroc.

Je m'étire doucement et remarque une morsure sur le haut ma cuisse. Bon le short est a oublié aujourd'hui. J'attrape un tee-shirt de mon chéri et une de mes culottes. Le haut arrive à mes cuisses, donc aucun problème.

Je descends les escaliers et entend la voix de Jasper.

-Je sais ma chérie.

-…

-Oui.

-…

-Mais non, je t'aime très fort. Tu le sais.

-…

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais ne doute jamais de moi.

-…

-D'accord. Je te rappelle bientôt. Je t'aime Grace.

Puis il raccroche, je me décide d'entrée. Il est assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Son regard est posé sur téléphone. Il semble si triste.

-Jasper.

Il relève les yeux vers moi. Il s'approche de moi rapidement.

-Oh. Tu es debout. Tu veux déjeuner ?

Il m'embrasse vite. Mais j'attrape sa main et le tourne vers moi.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-Samedi, c'est l'anniversaire de Grace.

Je fronce les sourcils pas sûrs de comprendre.

-Et elle voudrait que je sois là. Mais comme Rose ne t'apprécie pas et que j'ai promis de ne plus te laisser…

Il aime sa nièce. Il aime sa famille. Et il m'aime moi. Ëtre tirailler de cette façon ce n'est pas bon.

-Eh bien, je pense être capable de bien me comporter face à ta belle-sœur pour le bien de Grace. Et puis, il était que les vacances se terminent. Faut que je pense à partir à la recherche d'un boulot.

-Attend, attend…Tu veux quitter ta famille…

-Jasper…j'avais besoin de revoir mes parents mais tant que je suis avec toi c'est le principale. Et toi aussi tu as besoin de voir ta famille.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis le mec le plus chanceux de la terre. Ma copine est prête à aller à l'anniversaire de ma nièce, et à se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'une femme qu'elle n'aime pas.

-C'est vrai que je suis cool. Mais ne t'inquiète Rosalie finira par m'aimer.

Nous venions d'arriver à Seattle et il faisait beau. Plus frais mais beau. Nous étions Samedi et Jasper voulait faire une surprise à sa nièce. Rosalie et Emmett vivaient en banlieue. Les maisons défilaient jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'arrête devant une belle maison. Avec un très beau jardin.

Avant de sonner, on entend des éclats de rire. Jasper sonne. Des bruits de pas précipités. La porte s'ouvre sur la petite Grace. C'est cheveux blonds sont accrochés dans une queue de cheval très haute. Elle porte une robe de princesse.

-Jaaspeerr ! S'écrie-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras. Tu es venu.

-Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas rater ton anniversaire ! Il lui embrasse la joue alors qu'elle le serre fort dans ses bras.

_Jasper fera un bon père._

Quoi ? Je viens vraiment de penser ça ! Je n'ai que vingt ans ! Même si j'aime Jasper…

Mais, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour penser à sa.

Une image fugace s'impose à moi. Je vois Jasper tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon avec la couleur de mes yeux. Et moi enceinte.

Cela me fait sourire. Oui, je me vois bien fonder une famille avec Jasper.

-Aliiice !

Je reviens à la réalité quand Grace saute dans mes bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire Misstinguette.

-Merci Alice ! je suis trop contente de te voir !

Je l'embrasse et la dépose au sol. Mais elle attrape ma main et me fait entrer dans la maison. Elle me guide jusqu'au salon, là où tout le monde est. Il y Emmett et Rosalie. Edward et Bella. Et six autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Carlie est assise sur les genoux de son père. Quand elle me voit ainsi que Jasper, elle sourit. Elle descend des genoux et court vers nous. Elle aussi porte une robe de princesse de couleur verte.

Elle se colle à la jambe de Jasper puis à la mienne. Faisant écarquiller les yeux des personnes que je ne connais pas.

-Bonjour tous le monde. Désolé du retard. Dit Jasper. Il embrasse Bella et Edward qui se sont levés pour nous dire bonjour.

-Alors Alice, voici Carlisle et Esmée, mes parents. Il me montre deux personnes assises côte à côte. Carlisle est blond. Jasper tient de son père pour ses cheveux et même son visage. Edward ressemble plus à sa mère. Alors qu'Emmett est un mélange des deux.

Voici Peter et Charlotte. Les parents de Rosalie.

Peter est un homme grand blond tout comme Charlotte. Rosalie ressemble fortement à sa mère.

-Et Charlie et Sue. Les parents de Bella.

Bella ressemble ici à son père parce que sa mère est une indienne. Mais je ne dis rien de ça. La génétique je n'y comprends rien.

Bella me prends dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-C'est ma belle-mère.

Ma bouche forme alors un « o » puis nous nous regardons en souriant. J'ai l'impression de connaître Bella depuis si longtemps.

-Enchantée. Dis-je à tout le monde.

Mais personne ne répond. Je crois que l'ex de Jasper est dans l'esprit tout le monde.

-C'est ta faute et celle de ton ex. Soufflais-je rageusement à Jasper.

Jasper ne dit rien. Il sourit même cet ingrat et me prend dans ses bras.

-J'aime Alice. Dit-il tout simplement.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclame Grace en attrapant ma main.

-Et moi aussi ! imite Carlie dans les bras de sa mère. Edward et Bella sourit heureux.

-Bien dans ce cas. Bienvenue. Souffle Esmé en se levant et en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle est bien vite imité par le reste de la famille. Même Rosalie.

-Grace avait besoin de son oncle pour son anniversaire. Me dit-elle.

-Oh Aller, Rosalie ! Avoue que tu es contente de me voir. Riais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je sens alors quelque chose que je n'avais pas pu sentir la dernière fois. Je me recule et observe son ventre. Elle porte un pull qui la couvre entièrement et qui ne laisse pas apparaître ses formes. Ou du moins celle de son ventre.

-Oh, félic…

-Chut ! me coupe-t-elle. Elle attrape mon poignet et m'entraîne dans la cuisine.

-Tu n'a rien dit à Emmett ! M'exclamais-je.

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est le reste de la famille qui n'est pas au courant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Depuis trois ans, j'ai été cinq fois enceinte. J'ai fait cinq fausse couches. Toujours dans les quatre premiers mois. Je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant. J'ai l'impression que ça porte malheur.

-Tu ne le perdra pas cette fois.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre !

-Tout simplement parce qu'Emmett est là.

Rosalie fronce les sourcils.

-Tu crois que c'est ma faute si j'ai perdu…

-Non, juste que tu était bien trop inquiète pour ton mari quand il était en tourné. Mais maintenant qu'il est là, vous l'aurez votre enfant.

-Tu es incroyable Alice.

-Merci ! Lui souriais-je.

Nous ressortons de la cuisine et se souriant. Je sens les bras de Jasper m'encercler.

-Depuis quand Rose et toi êtes amis ?

-C'est tout récent. Mais je t'avais dit qu'on deviendrait proche.

Jasper s'écroule sur moi en sueur. Je souris bêtement. Jasper est toujours en moi et j'aime ça.

-Je suis content d'être rentré. Me souffle-t-il.

-Moi aussi. Et en plus j'ai passé une super journée.

-Moi aussi. Il embrasse mon cou. Pourtant je t'ai trouvé bien rêveuse. Ta famille te manque ?

-Non, pas déjà ! Je pensais à des choses. Soufflais-je en lui caressant son cou.

-Et à quoi ? Me demande-t-il en partant de nouveau à l'attaque de mes seins.

-à nous…

-Mais encore… sa main caresse mes reins et mes fesses. Je soulève mes fesses pour plus de contact.

-Je ne vais pas te dire…Je ne veux pas te faire peur… murmurais-je.

Jasper s'agenouille et moi je m'assois sur ses cuisses. Il embrasse mon cou.

-Je veux savoir.

-Je me disais que je t'aime, et je m'imaginais nous deux dans le futur.

-Intéressant. Grogne-t-il alors qu'il entre en moi.

-Je me voyais enceinte et toi tenant ton fils.

Jasper bute au fond de moi me faisant haleter.

-J'aime ce que tu me dis.

Il se retire de moi complètement et n'entre pas, me faisant gémir de frustration.

-Parce que la première fois que je t'ai embrassé, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi. Que tu m'étais destinée. A faire notre vie ensemble. Je veux fonder ma famille avec toi.

Sa déclaration me touche et je fonds sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi. Je veux vivre pour toujours avec toi. Je t'aime.

On se regarde. Je vois qu'il veut me dire quelque chose et moi aussi je veux lui dire.

-Et si on arrêtait le préservatif ? Demande-t-il timidement.

-J'allais le dire. En posant ma main sur son sexe et en retirant la capote. Fais moi tienne, Jasper Cullen.

-Mais tu es déjà mienne, comme je suis tiens. Dit-il en s'enfonçant en moi. La sensation est tellement meilleur que je crois venir immédiatement.

Nous avons passé la nuit à nous aimer. Et ce que je sais c'est que cette nuit là fut celle qui changea notre vie.

Fin

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ?**

**Voilà.**

**Bisou à tous et à toutes.**


End file.
